Todo y Nada
by Kihara CJ
Summary: "15 minutos para decir adiós"... ¿Sonreiré cuando se vaya de mi lado? -¿Sonreiré cuando venga a mi toda feliz diciendo que le dijo que sí? -Tengo que... Aunque no quiera. Tengo que dejarla ir, pero no quiero... Ella seguirá siendo mi todo...
1. Chapter 1

_Y bueno aquí está lo que estaba pensando desarrollar en la semana pero por el insomnio lo hice hoy :P ahora sí, ¿quién dijo drama? :v nah, más que drama lo llamaría depresión :P _

_Como ya saben, los comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos :) además informo que es decisión de ustedes si continúo la historia o bien la dejo ahí. Como lo leerán, la historia es bastante corta pero es de un estilo que me picaban los dedos por probar y ese es el de un punto de vista totalmente libre de comedia, más enfocado en la angustia, tristeza y derivados..._

_Para ya dejarlos en paz aclararé unas cositas:_

_"Conciencia" (Una muy malota(?)_

**Recuerdos**

_**MSLN no me pertenece, peor sus personajes, solo los utilizo para ponerlos a llorar(? ok no...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Todo y Nada.<strong>

Esperar…

Aunque sea absurdo…

_¿Qué haces?_

Esperar…

_¿Qué esperas?_

A ella… la espero a ella…

_¿A ella?_

Sí, a ella… que me mire solo a mí, que me sonría de manera especial…

No sé por qué lo espero…

No va a pasar de todos modos…

Pero aun así la espero…

_Es absurdo, ¿lo sabes?_

Claro, lo sé.

Pero no puedo dejar de esperarla, ni aunque quiera…porque no lo quiero.

Ella lo es todo para mí. Mi _amiga_, mi _mejor amiga_… cómo quisiera que fuese más que solo eso. Me arde la boca por llamarla de otra manera, que sea _mía_ sin serlo. Ella ama su libertad y yo amo que sea libre.

Amo verla libre.

La amo a ella…

Pero no puede ser…

_¿Por qué?_

Porque ella no me ama de esa manera.

De la manera que yo más ansío.

_Ya es tarde…_

Sí… lo es.

_Ya es hora también._

Me pregunto desde cuando me duele tan solo verla.

Y a pesar de todo, mis pies me dirigen solos para estar al lado de ella.

No es tan tarde…

Después de todo, si así fuera no estaría tan hermosa esperando en el lugar de siempre.

Ni tampoco sonreiría tan brillantemente.

_No lo creas, ya es tarde._

-"Buenos días, Fate-chan" –Y ahora me saluda con su hermosa sonrisa.

Duele…

-"Um, buenos días, Nanoha" –Le respondo como siempre con aquella máscara de alegría.

Maquillo con sonrisas mis tristezas.

Eso también duele.

-"¿Lista para iniciar una nueva semana?" –Me pregunta mientras caminamos juntas y yo solo asiento, después de todo, no tengo mucho que decir. –"¡No puedo esperar para llegar!" –Por supuesto que no…

-"¿A qué se debe tanta emoción?" –Finge. Finge que no sabes la respuesta y muestra interés. Después de todo, solo somos amigas…

-"¿Ya lo olvidaste?" –Me pregunta con un puchero.

No, mi amor.

No lo he olvidado, pero tampoco quiero recordarlo.

_Mejores amigas._

-"¿Tal vez?" –Digo y ella hace más grande su puchero.

-"Mou, Fate-chan. Últimamente andas muy distraída. ¿Ocurre algo?"

Sí…

-"No, pero sabes que tengo mala memoria en ciertas ocasiones" –Sonrío… o eso intento.

Duele ¿sabes?

-"Nyahaha, tontita. ¡Hoy es la final del campeonato de fútbol en el instituto!"

-"¡Oh cierto! Suerte con eso, sé que lo harás bien" –Descarada… Sigue evadiéndolo…

-"Mou, Fate-chan. Aparte de eso… ya sabes… si todo va bien hoy…tal vez me arme de valor…" –Jugaba con sus mechones cobrizos mientras un hermoso sonrojo poblaba sus mejillas.

_Te dije que era tarde…_

Lo sé…

Tal vez hoy la pierda para siempre

_¿Cómo pierdes algo que nunca tuviste?_

Duele…

-"Ves, ya te quedaste en las nubes de nuevo" –Me reclama cuando ya llegamos. Abro mi taquilla y ahí descansan dos nuevas cartas. Suspiro y ella me mira curiosa para después acercarse. –"Dos nuevos eh~. Vaya que mi Fate-chan es irresistible" –Bromea.

¿Irresistible?

No lo creo.

¿Tuya?

No sé desde cuándo pero así es y no te has dado cuenta.

-"Lo siento. ¿Vamos?" –La invito por, quizás, la última vez que la tome de la mano para ir al salón.

-"¡Vamos!" –Entusiasta como siempre, es ella la que me arrastra por los pasillos hasta que una voz nos detiene.

-"Hey, Buenos días, Nanoha… Fate" –Nos saluda alternativamente y siento como ella aprieta mi mano.

Está nerviosa…

No.

Más que eso.

Está más que feliz.

Verlo tan temprano la hace muy feliz.

Todo lo que yo no puedo.

-"Buenos días, Chrono-senpai." –Saludo como puedo. No quiero ser grosera con él. A pesar de todo no lo odio, él también es mi amigo…

-"B-Buenos días, Chrono-kun" –Saluda ella también.

La emoción la hace tartamudear.

Se ve tan hermosa con ese brillo en los ojos y ese pequeño sonrojo.

Maldición.

Espero que sepa que es muy afortunado.

O bueno… lo sabrá pronto.

-"¿Lista para el partido?" –Le pregunta él con una sincera sonrisa.

Yo sobro.

Ya lo siento y de nuevo duele.

¿Cuándo va a dejar de doler?

_Cuando la dejes de amar._

Nunca.

-"¡Totalmente! Haremos las mejores rutinas para animarlos y llenar sus energías al cien" –Y ahí va la sonrisa que yo tanto deseo.

Ya siento que me pican las lágrimas en los ojos.

No creo que lo note pero aun así agacho la cabeza.

No salgan.

No en este momento, por favor.

-"¡Me encanta tu energía! Ya estoy ansioso por jugar"

-"¡Fate-chan! Dime por favor que tienes el deber de biología" –Llega de repente la persona que empiezo a pensar es como un ángel. Mi ángel protector de situaciones dolorosas.

Como las de este momento.

-"Lo tengo, vamos te lo doy" –Un respiro…

-"¡Gracias, por esto te amo mujer!" –Responde mi amiga y mira a la futura pareja.

Me duele admitirlo.

-"Buenos días, Chrono-kun, Nanoha-chan. Perdonen pero me la llevo antes" –Dijo y no esperó a que le respondan para jalarme hacia el salón que afortunadamente estaba vacío al ser tan temprano.

Apenas llegamos, cerró la puerta y me abrazó.

Y el dolor vuelve de nuevo un poco más fuerte.

Dejo que algunas lágrimas salgan solas y también la abrazo.

Necesito decirle algo.

-"Gracias Hayate" –Ella me abraza más fuerte mientras acaricia mi cabello.

-"No tienes que agradecer" –Me apartó un poco y secó las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en mi rostro. –"Ten muy en cuenta que estoy aquí para ti porque te quiero" –Me sonrió y yo intenté hacerlo pero creo que mi sonrisa ya está rota. –"Siempre vas a contar conmigo, Fate-chan"

Por lo menos tengo estos momentos de descanso.

Creo que nunca podré agradecerle bien por todo lo que hace por mí.

Ya más tranquila, nos sentamos en nuestras bancas justo antes de que empiecen a llegar más compañeros.

Pero aún no llega ella.

De seguro ni se ha dado cuenta de que ya faltan menos de diez minutos para que llegue el profesor.

Después de todo…

El tiempo no se siente cuando se está con _esa _persona…

Así como yo no lo siento con ella…

Así como ella no lo siente con él…

-"Nee, Fate-chan" –Me llama mi amiga y aparto la vista del ventanal para verla.

Se la ve preocupada.

Preocupada por mí.

-"¿Sí?"

-"Quieres ir a ver el partido o…" –Me quiere dar opciones.

Pero no puedo.

Como su _mejor amiga _tenga que estar con ella y apoyarla…

Además…

Como su amante en silencio…

…Tengo que entregarla a su deseo…

A pesar de todo…

Aún la espero.

-"Sabes que no puedo faltar" –Le respondo y ella niega con tristeza.

-"¿Ni aunque tu corazón se rompa en mil pedazos con lo que verás después?"

-"Ni aunque la escena me arranque el corazón de un tajo…" –Lo sé.

Soy masoquista.

Pero no puedo evitarlo…

Quiero estar con ella, todo lo poco que me queda.

Y en ese momento llega con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se ve tan hermosa.

Tan feliz.

Yo no pude hacer eso.

Yo no podía.

_Tú, no podrás…_

Se sienta en su banca y la veo suspirar.

Me duele…

Llega el sensei y empieza a impartir sus conocimientos pero ahora mirar el cielo se me hace más interesante.

¿Si fuese solo viento sería más fácil?

Así siempre estar a su lado, tocando su rostro, su hermoso cabello…

Muy probable, también perdida en sus ojos.

Ella no tendría problema…

Todo el tiempo a su lado y ella no tendría problema…

Pasan las horas y ya estamos a menos de 15 minutos para el dichoso partido.

_15 minutos para decir adiós…_

¿Sonreiré cuando se vaya de mi lado?

¿Sonreiré cuando venga a mi toda feliz diciendo que le dijo que sí?

Tengo que…

Aunque no quiera.

Tengo que dejarla ir, pero no quiero.

Ella seguirá siendo mi todo.

Toca el timbre y todos salen emocionados.

Todos quieren ver el partido.

Todos lo ansían…

Todos…

Menos yo.

-"¿Vamos, Fate-chan?" –Hayate…

-"Vamos…" –La sigo y ella camina a paso lento.

Parece que tampoco quiere llegar.

La busco con la mirada…

-"Ella no está. Salió 15 minutos antes. Después de todo, la líder de las porristas debe estar preparada para dirigir su equipo." –Oh… 15 minutos…

-"Entiendo" –No, no lo hago.

¿Cuándo empezó todo este martirio?

_Aquella vez_

¿Cuándo me di cuenta de que la amaba?

_Desde siempre…_

Mi corazón se partió ese día, y caminando a mi horca lo recuerdo

**-"Fate-chan, Fate-chan" –Me decía mientras estaba acostada en mi cama y yo estaba en el escritorio de mi cuarto.**

**-"Dime, Nanoha" –Le respondí con dulzura, después de todo es la persona que amo.**

**-"¿Te has fijado en alguien alguna vez?" –Preguntó.**

**-"Emm, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" –Sus ojos se iluminaron, parecía que estaba esperando específicamente que le preguntara eso.**

**-"Es que…" –Se ruborizó un poco y mi corazón se aceleró dolorosamente. Me estaba advirtiendo y yo no le hice caso… -"Creo que me gusta alguien" –Sonrió y yo solo abrí grande mis ojos.**

**-"¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?"**

**-"Chrono-senpai" –Dijo con una bella sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos.**

Hasta ahora se repite en mi memoria ese sonido…

Dolió…

Fue el sonido de mi corazón partiéndose.

En ese momento sonreí con los ojos cerrados para que no vea la tristeza que me estaba ganando.

Llegamos al estadio y todo es alegría.

Si supieran que dentro de mí está lloviendo.

El llanto amargo de mi pena.

Si tan solo no fuese tan _buena amiga _

Si tan solo no los hubiera presentado.

¿Eso habría cambiado algo?

_Ya no tienes como saber._

El partido empieza y los gritos eufóricos no se hacen esperar.

Nanoha se está luciendo y sus compañeras también, pero…

Ella brilla.

Así lo hace cuando se propone algo.

Brilla.

Y esta vez brilla para alguien… lo hace para él.

**-"Nanoha… ¿qué haces?" –Tan temprano y ya estaba haciendo alguna travesura… o eso pensé.**

**-"Fate-chan, mira, ahí está senpai" –Dijo con ilusión y efectivamente en el pasillo se encontraba el peli-azul conversando con sus amigos.**

**-"Oh…" –Y otro pinchazo en el pecho.**

**-"No sé qué hacer para poder acercarme a él" –Me dijo con tristeza y esa fue mi condena. No me gusta verla triste.**

**-"Yo te ayudaré" –Dije y ella enseguida me miró con sorpresa.**

**-"¿Enserio lo harás?" –Ya no podía dar marcha atrás.**

**-"No subestimes a tu mejor amiga" –Le digo en tono bromista y ella ríe pero por dentro ya me estaba lamentando. –"No te lo había dicho pero me hice amiga de él el anterior año ya que estábamos ayudando en la biblioteca en el mismo horario"**

**-"¡Mou, Fate-chan! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" –Me reprocha y por dentro me muerdo la lengua para no decir que me dolía todo aquello y que no quiero perderla.**

**-"Sorpresa (¿?" –Digo para después caminar a paso lento hacia el chico que le gusta a la persona que amo. **

**-"¡Oh, vaya! Fate que gusto verte ¿cómo has estado?" –Apenas me acerco y ya me saluda, en verdad parece buena persona…**

**-"Buenos días, Chrono-senpai. Bien, gracias. De hecho venía para hablar contigo sobre algo" –Lo veo mirarme curioso y sus amigos sonreír pícaramente. No me gustó eso último.**

**-"Claro" –Dijo rascándose la nuca y apartándose un poco de sus amigos. –"¿De qué deseas hablar?" –Me preguntó amablemente y yo forcé una sonrisa.**

**-"Pasa que tengo a alguien que quiere ser tu amiga" –Empecé llevando al peli-azul hacia donde se encontraba mi dulce cobriza. La regresé a ver y la encontré moviéndose inquieta ante nuestra llegada. –"Pero es tan vergonzosa que no quiso intentar ella sola" –Lo dije ocultando mi tristeza en un tono burlón ya cuando estuvimos frente a ella. Él se rió y ella se sonrojó. Yo solo los miraba. –"Chrono-senpai, ella es quién desea ser su amiga" –Finalicé para dejar que se presenten por sí solos.**

**-"Chrono Harlaown, mucho gusto…" –Se presentó con una gran sonrisa.**

**-"T-Takamachi Nanoha, mucho gusto Chrono-senpai" –Respondió ella con una deslumbrante sonrisa y yo solo aparté la mirada para después dejarlos a solas.**

"¡GOOOOL!" se escuchó el grito de todo el estadio.

Gol de la estrella del equipo.

Gol del chico que tiene el corazón de mi amor.

Lo veo celebrar con sus amigos en medio de la cancha y solo aplaudo fingiendo sentir la euforia que se supone se debe tener en esos casos.

Vuelvo a mirarlo y parece que busca algo, cuando lo encuentra se palmea el pecho y señala a un lugar mientras sonríe.

Sigo su mirada y me arrepiento.

Nanoha corresponde el gesto levantando la mano saludándolo tímidamente con un sonrojo adornando su rostro.

Se lo dedicó…

Se lo dedicó y ella está más que feliz…

Me llevo una mano al tabique mientras cierro los ojos.

-"Fate-chan… ya vio que estás aquí, no es necesario que te sigas torturando así" –Me dijo casi desesperada mi castaña amiga mientras me tomaba por el brazo.

"¡GOOOOL!" Se volvió a escuchar de parte de todo el estadio.

Al parecer la ventaja se hacía mayor.

Y al parecer la grieta en mi corazón también se hacía mayor.

Parece que fue mala idea el saltarme la cena y el desayuno…

Siento que todo me da vueltas…

-"¿Fate-chan?" –Escucho la voz preocupada de Hayate.

Escucho el pitazo del árbitro…

Se acabó el primer tiempo y vamos ganando.

Levanto mi mirada y todo se ve un poco borroso.

La busco con la mirada…

Ahí está, hablando animadamente con el dueño de sus suspiros, de sus sonrisas… de su corazón.

_¿Cansada?_

Mucho…

_Adiós…_

-"¡FATE-CHAN!" –Escucho por última vez la voz de Hayate, veo a duras penas como todo da vueltas y después…

Oscuridad…

* * *

><p><em>Tienes claro que fue mala idea ¿cierto?<em>

Lo fue…

La cabeza me sigue dando vueltas…

Abro los ojos y veo todo blanco…

¿Dónde estoy?

Huele a medicina y desinfección.

_La enfermería._

Así que aquí terminé…

¿Por qué soy tan mala amiga?

Hice preocupar de más a Hayate…

-"Fate-chan" –Escucho que alguien me llama pero sigo lo suficientemente perdida como para identificar quien es.

-"¿Quién…?" –Intento preguntar pero tengo la garganta ya muy seca.

-"Fate-chan, por dios. No me vuelvas a dar estos sustos"

-"¿Hayate?" –Pregunto.

Hubo un silencio un poco largo.

Trato de enfocar mejor y giro despacio mi cabeza hacia el lugar donde escuché la voz.

-"No. Soy yo, Nanoha" –Me responde y veo a mi _amiga._

Mi _mejor amiga._

A la persona que más amo…

Tiene los ojos hinchados…

_Lloró… _

-"Nanoha… ¿por qué lloras?" –Pregunto con esfuerzo.

-"Porque me asusté. Me asustaste… ¡Baka!" –Me gritó llorando más.

_La hiciste llorar…_

-"Perdón…perdóname…Nanoha" –Digo y ella me mira con reproche todavía.

-"¿Por qué no has estado comiendo cuando se debe?" –Me reclamó y me sorprendió.

-"¿Cómo sabes eso?" –Pregunté desconcertada.

-"La doctora me dijo que te desmayaste por la debilidad de la anemia" –Me explicó.

Ahora lo entiendo…

No le puedo decir nada, de todos modos no importa.

Desvié mi mirada y me incorporé.

Ella me miró preocupada e intentó detenerme pero no la dejé.

-"¿Qué pasó con el partido?" –Pregunté sin mirarla.

-"Ya acabó" –Me dijo y otra vez me sorprendí.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?" –La miré con los ojos bien abiertos y ella me regresó la mirada pero con la amenaza de lágrimas en los ojos.

-"Tres horas. Hasta la doctora se sorprendió del tiempo que has estado desmayada." –Me respondió y yo bajé la mirada.

-"¿Le pudiste decir?" –Cambié de tema.

Un muy mal tema para mí.

Pero no me gusta verla triste y sé que… él la alegra.

-"Sí, se lo dije después que acabó el partido. Me dijo que sí, que yo también le gusto" –Me lo gané… después de todo yo misma pregunté ¿verdad? –"Estaba feliz y busqué a mi mejor amiga para compartirle mi felicidad pero me entero mediante Hayate-chan que se había desmayado en medio del partido y que ahora estaba en la enfermería" –Me dice a modo de regaño pero con tono triste.

-"Lamento haber arruinado tu felicidad Nanoha" –La miro y ella me mira totalmente sorprendida.

_Ya es hora…_

Me levanto de la cama, aunque la cabeza aún me dé vueltas.

-"¡Espera!" –Me dice cuando alcanza a reaccionar pero yo ya estoy en la puerta.

-"Felicidades, Nanoha. Espero que seas feliz" –Le sonrío mientras intento no llorar.

Espero que haya sonado sincero…

Por lo menos eso le debo, después de todo, yo le arruiné su momento de felicidad.

-"Adiós mi amor…" –Murmuro y sé que no me escuchó ya que solo veo la preocupación en su rostro.

_Adiós..._

Me giro y salgo de la habitación.

Llego al salón y recojo mi maleta.

Ya no hay nada más que hacer que llegar a casa.

Ya está atardeciendo…

Tampoco es cómo que alguien me estuviese esperando, después de todo vivo sola.

Mamá y Alicia murieron hace años.

Papá nunca apareció.

Todo lo que tengo ha sido gracias a mi prima Linith, aunque ella viva en otro país.

Supongo que así se rige mi vida.

Aprecio el atardecer mientras camino a la salida del colegio.

No la veo cerca… De seguro ya se fue junto a su, ahora, novio.

Llego a casa, todo está tranquilo, callado… _vacío_

Entro a mi cuarto y me recuesto en la ventana…

Ya está oscuro y se aprecia la luna, está en su máximo esplendor alumbrando la oscuridad de la noche.

Así como ella iluminó mi vida tan oscura y llena de soledad.

Con su sonrisa, su cariño… toda ella…

Quién diría…

Ella para mí lo es todo, pero…

Yo…

Yo no soy nada.

* * *

><p><em>Lo dejo? lo continuo? me jubilo? jajaja todo depende de lo que decidan n_n<em>

_Hasta la próxima :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Y llego yo de nuevo más rápido porque sí(? Leí sus comentarios y me sacaron una tremenda sonrisa a pesar de todo..._

_Mis lectores quieren continuación, pues les doy continuación :) esta vez creo que no tan depre como la anterior pero bueno... Aprovecho para informar que este proyecto será especialmente corto además de que no aseguro fecha fija para actualización. El día que me inspire como seguirlo y lo acabe, ese mismo día lo subo n_n. Es especial en todo sentido ya que no suelo utilizar este estilo ni tampoco dejar a la incertidumbre las actualizaciones._

_Pero bueno, para todo hay una primera vez(? xD_

_Los dejaré leer y nos leemos más abajo._

**_MSLN no me pertence y bla bla bla..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Todo y Nada.<strong>

**Capítulo 2.**

**_-"Hola… ¿Por qué lloras?" –Me hablaba una niña de alegres y curiosos ojos azules._**

**_-"Um…" –Digo apenas, no la conozco… _**

**_¿Quién eres?... _**

**_¿Por qué no me has dejado llorar en paz mi soledad como todos los demás?..._**

**_-"Vamos, no llores por favor. Estamos en un parque, los parques deben ser de alegría" –Insistió y la miré._**

**_-"Lo siento. Ya me iré…" –Me levanto del columpio donde estaba para poder irme pero la niña me detiene por la manga mientras me mira de una manera que no puedo describir._**

**_-"No quería decir eso. Por favor no te vayas… quisiera ser tu amiga" –Me dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente y me sorprendí…_**

**_Es una hermosa sonrisa…_**

**_-"Mi nombre es Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha, ¿tú eres?" –Me preguntó mientras me miraba atenta._**

**_Así… ¿Así cómo puedo negarme o ignorarla?_**

**_-"Fate… Fate Testarossa" –Le respondo en un susurro tímido._**

**_-"¿Por qué lloras Fate-chan?" –Siguió..._**

**_-"Mamá y Alicia onee-chan… ya no están… me dejaron sola…ya no pueden regresar" –Dije recordando las palabras de Linith mientras lloraba de nuevo. –"Me quedé sola…" –Mis sollozos aumentaban pero la vi acercarse y de repente me abrazó._**

**_Es tan cálido…_**

**_Ella es tan cálida…_**

**_-"Ya no llores Fate-chan… No estarás sola nunca más. ¡Ahora yo estaré contigo para siempre!" –No sabes cuánto me aliviaron tus palabras…_**

Abro mis ojos…

Solo fue un sueño.

No.

Fue un recuerdo, del día que la conocí.

Teníamos tan solo 9 años pero ya sentía que te quería más que a todo.

Más tarde comprendí que era amor…

Pero…

Solo yo lo siento… ¿Verdad?

_Mentirosa…_

Dijiste que estarías conmigo para siempre…

_Mentirosa…_

Ya han pasado dos semanas y ha sido todo lo contrario.

_Mentirosa._

Te fuiste de mi lado sin reparo.

Aun así yo sigo para ti…

Ya es viernes…

Pronto serán tres semanas desde que te alejaste…

Y yo que creía que fui buena amiga.

No fue así.

Sino aún estarías a mi lado a pesar de tenerlo a él.

Me levanto pesadamente y veo la hora.

_5:45 am_

Parece que las ganas de dormir también se han alejado de mí.

Quizás un baño de agua fría me ayude a levantar un poco el ánimo.

_Bien sabes que no será así._

Ya… por lo menos lo intentaré.

Que esta corriente de agua arrastre consigo todos mis pensamientos.

Si lo hiciera.

_Si fuera así de fácil._

Pero mis lágrimas si te las llevas sin problema ¿no?

Tiemblo y ya las siento recorrer mi rostro junto al agua que sale de mi ducha.

Por lo menos algo te llevas…

Dejo que el frío del agua me pegue en todo el rostro.

Si tan solo dejara de sentir.

Así como mi piel entumida por el frío…

¿Cómo puedes llegar a ser el infierno y el paraíso al mismo tiempo?

Golpeo la pared de mi baño.

Si tan solo este dolor pudiera mitigar al de mi corazón…

Termino mi desayuno y hago el mismo recorrido de siempre hacia el colegio.

Paso por nuestro lugar de siempre.

No estás…

Desde _ese _día que ya no estás…

Supongo que es mucho mejor ir acompañada del dueño de tu corazón.

Mi amor…

Te doy la razón… yo también pensaba así.

Atesoraba cada instante a tu lado.

Ahora que son escasos lo hago mucho más…

Parece que tenía razón.

Sabía que te iba a perder irremediablemente desde ese día.

Así fue…

_Así es._

-"Fate-chan" –Me llaman suavemente y alzo mi mirada para encontrarme con aquellos ojos azules que han sido mi apoyo en este tiempo. A pesar de ser hermosos, no son del mismo tono que los de ella… -"Buenos días. ¿Qué tal has amanecido?"

-"Viva, es lo que puedo decir" –No es justo para ella que la compare. Después de todo ¿Cómo comparas el mar con el cielo?

-"Bueno… por algo se empieza" –Bromeó logrando sacarme una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Es verdad" –Debo ser recíproca en sus intentos por levantarme.

Pero no quiero.

Sigo siendo masoquista…

-"Buenos días, Hayate, Fate" –Escucho su voz.

Es él…

Regreso a ver y ella está a su lado.

Colgado de su brazo…

Perdón…

_Felizmente _colgada de su brazo.

Tiene una hermosa sonrisa adornando sus bellas facciones.

Y en sus ojos un hermoso brillo.

_Un brillo para él…_

Duele de nuevo…

¿Hasta cuándo?

_Bien sabes la respuesta._

-"Buenos días Chrono-kun, Nanoha-chan" –Saluda amablemente mi amiga.

Pero lo he notado.

Ahora está un poco más distante.

Sigue siendo amable pero ya no tan cariñosa como antes.

-"Buenos días, Chrono-senpai… Nanoha" –La miro y ella me sonríe pero con los ojos cerrados evitando mi vista.

¿Qué te hice, amor?

Qué te hice como para ya no merecer el cielo de tus ojos…

-"Bueno, nosotras nos adelantamos. Hasta luego–Me toma de la mano y yo solo agacho la mirada para después seguirla. Hasta que _su _voz nos detiene.

-"Chicas, espérenme." –Lo dice aún agarrada al brazo de su novio…

Ya debe ser un avance que lo admita tan naturalmente…

Pero ese avance retrocede de tajo…

La veo ponerse de puntillas para juntar sus labios…

¿Tenías que besarlo en frente de nosotras?

Ya no sé que hice para merecer todo esto.

-"Si nos hiciste detenernos para mirar sus melosidades permíteme decirte que mejor hubiese sido no hacerte caso" –Se escucha la voz seria casi molesta de Hayate sorprendiéndonos a todos.

Ella la mira con los ojos muy abiertos y después de sentir la dura mirada de mi amiga baja la cabeza.

-"Lo siento, sólo quería despedirme de Chrono-kun. Él tiene que irse de viaje por este fin de semana." –Explicó pero Hayate seguía viéndola duramente.

-"Recuerda que para todo hay tiempo. Te hubieses despedido de él antes de detenernos o bien hacerlo en la puerta del colegio." –La reprende y Nanoha baja más la cabeza.

Nunca había visto a Hayate así.

Hasta él parece estar avergonzado por lo que han hecho.

Hayate…

-"Hayate…" –La llamo suavemente mientras tomo su mano para poder calmarla y ella me hace caso inmediatamente relajándose casi al instante. Dirijo mi mirada hacia mi amor no correspondido y la encuentro mordiéndose el labio levemente.

Tantos años conociéndola.

Sé que esta avergonzada y arrepentida.

Tantos años juntas que para mí eras un libro abierto.

¿Qué cambió?

_Ya no está contigo_

Cierto…

-"Me parece que ya entendieron, no es necesario ser tan duros." –Le digo aún mirando a Nanoha pero esta no me mira.

No entiendo…

Mírame por favor…

¿Por qué ya no lo haces?

-"Lo sentimos. Es que en verdad quería despedirme bien, no la veré por tres días después de todo" –Explica él y recién lo veo realmente.

Es cierto.

No tiene el uniforme del colegio.

-"Está bien. Pero coincido con Hayate, hay lugares y tiempo para hacer eso. Que no se repita" –Digo intentando que, a pesar de mi seriedad, se sienta un poco de amabilidad en mis palabras. –"Que tenga un buen viaje Chrono-senpai y si esto es todo propongo que ya vayamos al salón" –No espero respuesta y me dirijo primera hacia mi destino.

Pocos segundos después escucho los pasos apresurados de Hayate para ponerse a mi lado y sonreírme.

Intento sonreír de vuelta pero no puedo…

La imagen de ese beso aún me golpea fuerte la cabeza.

-"Entonces…" –Escucho su dulce voz y le pongo toda mi atención. –"¿Volvemos juntas después del colegio como los viejos tiempos?" –Propone alegre pero esa sonrisa se borra de a poco.

-"Lo siento, no podré. Tengo que ir al centro de la ciudad con Signum" –Se niega mi guardiana y ante esto el cielo por fin se posa en mí.

-"¿Tú, Fate-chan? ¿No tienes planeada alguna salida? ¿Has quedado con alguien?" –Me pregunta y me sorprende que lo haga.

Parecemos dos desconocidas.

Ella bien sabe que no tengo a nadie que me espere.

Ni ningún pendiente o trabajo.

Sólo han pasado dos semanas…

¿Tan pronto te has olvidado de mí?

_Eres la nada… ¿recuerdas?_

Mi corazón late dolorosamente.

_Mintió…_

¿Lo hizo?

_Dijo que estaría con nosotros para siempre…_

Pero ya me ha dejado de lado…

Supongo que solo yo fui la ingenua que se tomó enserio su promesa.

Pero como no hacerlo…

Aún la amo…

A pesar de todo…

Aún la amo tanto que me duele…

-"Bien sabes que no tengo a nadie…" –Sale mi voz con tristeza.

Nanoha…

¿Por qué?...

¿Por qué sigo amándote tanto?

-"Lo siento sólo…" –Intentó decir pero calló.

Si pudiera resignarme tan fácil, como tú…

-"Ya no importa…" –Termino sentándome en mi banca y perdiendo mi mirada en la vista.

Si tan solo dejara de sentir…

Pero tampoco quiero dejarte de amar…

Sigues siendo lo más hermoso que ha llegado a mi vida.

**-"Nee, Fate-chan…" –Me llama el único familiar que tengo cerca mientras estamos sentadas en el sofá acurrucadas viendo una película, me volteo y la miro atenta.**

**-"¿Sí, Linith?" **

**-"Últimamente te he visto más alegre. ¿Me contarás la razón?" –Me pregunta con ternura mi prima y yo solo siento como mis mejillas empiezan a arder.**

**-"Conocí a alguien" –Digo y sonrío recordando la hermosa sonrisa de mi amiga.**

**-"Oh vaya… ¿Quién es?" –Pregunta sonriente.**

**-"Es mi amiga, se llama Nanoha y ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo ya que vamos a la misma escuela" –Recuerdo que dos días después de conocerla me sorprendí al verla sonriéndome en el salón de clases de mi nueva escuela.**

**-"Me alegro mucho por ti, cariño." –Dijo mientras me abrazaba y besaba constantemente la mejilla haciéndome reír. –"Tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal te parece si la invitas a pasar la noche? Será tu primera pijamada." –Me sonrió con ternura y no podía más de la emoción.**

**-"¿¡De verdad!?" –Pregunté ya saltando del sofá.**

**-"Totalmente." –Grité totalmente feliz y me abalancé a abrazarla mientras ella reía conmigo y acariciaba mi pelo. –"Estás tan feliz que hasta pareces una niña chiquita. ¿Tanto te gusta estar con ella?"**

**-"¡Sí! Después de todo, ella me dijo que siempre iba a estar conmigo ya que mamá y Ali-onee-chan ya no están" –Respondí inocente y Linith acarició con tristeza mi mejilla.**

**-"Que suerte has tenido al encontrar a una persona así. En realidad estoy muy feliz por ti, Fate-chan"**

_Tuviste la suerte_

Así es…

Lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida…

Sigue y seguirá siendo ella.

El tiempo ha volado y cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy en la puerta del instituto.

Esperando…

Siempre esperando por ella…

La veo salir cabizbaja.

No me gusta verla así…

Sonríe, por favor…

_Le hace falta él…_

Lo sé.

También sé que yo no soy él.

Pero intentaré regresar la sonrisa a tu rostro.

-"Nanoha…" –La llamo y ella me mira sorprendida.

Me acerco y digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente.

-"¿Te parece una tarde de películas en mi casa?...Como…Como en los viejos tiempos" –Le sonrío y ella me responde emocionada.

-"¿¡Enserio!? ¡Fate-chan, eres la mejor!" –Se lanza a abrazarme y mi corazón se dispara furioso.

Cálmate…

A este paso te va a escuchar…

Se separa y camina sonriente mientras agarra su mochila por detrás.

-"Vamos Fate-chan. Quiero llegar temprano para ver la mayor cantidad de películas posible" –Me alegro…

Me alegra aún poder hacerla sonreír.

Caminamos juntas hasta mi casa.

La invito a pasar alegremente.

Mi corazón goza al tenerla cerca.

Lágrimas de felicidad quiere salir pero no las dejo.

-"Ponte cómoda. Iré por las películas" –Sonreí y me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi cuarto.

Pensando en ti, elegí las cinco películas que sé te encantarán.

Aún no olvido que te vuelven loca las películas de romance y comedia.

Siempre que venías pedías de ese tipo.

Tanto así que hasta cree una colección solo para ti.

Regresé a su lado y la encontré en la cocina.

Sonreí con nostalgia.

Hace mucho tiempo que no hacíamos esto.

Desde el día en que me contó quien le gustaba…

-"¿Ya las tienes?" –Me sacó de mis pensamientos y yo asentí mientras señalaba las portadas.

-"Las que te gustan" –Sonreí apenas y ella se me acercó con una bandeja de sándwiches con galletas, golosinas y jugo.

-"También lo que te gusta" –Me sonrió hermosamente y caminó hasta el sofá.

Yo me dirigí a la televisión para poner la película.

Una vez lo hice me senté en el mismo sofá que ella pero un poco apartada.

A pesar de todo lo feliz que me hace su sola presencia.

También me lastima.

Subo mis piernas a la altura de mi pecho mientras inicio la película.

Mis ojos no pueden ver otra cosa que no sea ella.

Lo intento, pero siempre regreso a verla.

Aún pienso que estoy en un sueño.

En cualquier momento voy a despertar y ella seguirá estando lejos de mí caminando de la mano con su novio.

_Besándolo…_

El beso…

Abrazo más mis piernas…

El dueño de su amor, sus suspiros, su corazón y ahora también sus labios.

_Quizás ya de toda ella._

No…

Tiemblo de solo pensarlo…

¿Y si ya la hizo suya?...

La sola idea hace que quiera gritar y llorar.

No…

Es muy poco tiempo para eso.

… ¿Verdad?...

-"¿Pasa algo Fate-chan?" –Me pregunta…

¿A qué hora se acabó la película?

¿Desde cuándo son tan cortas?

-"Nada…" –Digo y ella me mira con tristeza.

-"No te creo…" –Me dice seria y me sorprendo.

-"¿Por qué?" –Mi corazón se acelera.

¿No me has olvidado?

Dímelo…

-"Porque te conozco desde hace tanto. Ya no puedes mentirme." –Me mira interrogante.

-"No importa… Ya se me pasará" –Miento…

No lo hará…

Nunca lo hará…

Ella me mira triste.

No te pongas así, por favor.

-"¿Ya no confías en mí? ¿Es porque ya no pasamos tiempo juntas? ¿Confías más en Hayate-chan?" –Me pregunta dolida y hasta casi desesperada.

No te pongas así.

_La pones mal._

¿Por qué solo logro esto?

-"Nanoha…" –Murmuro y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-"Respóndeme Fate-chan… ¿Prefieres a Hayate-chan?" –Me pregunta de nuevo.

No lo entiendo…

¿A qué viene esto?

No…

…¡No!...

-"¡NO!... Dios… ¿a qué viene todo esto Nanoha?" –Pregunto ahora desesperada.

No la entiendo.

-"Te he extrañado Fate-chan… ¿tú no?" –Me dice para después abrazarme y llorar en mi hombro.

¿Por qué lloras?

No de nuevo…

Arruino tu felicidad…

-"Sí, lo he hecho. Nanoha…" –La tomo por el rostro y limpio suavemente sus lágrimas. –"Ya no llores. Yo estoy aquí para ti. Estaré contigo siempre" –Digo lo mismo que ella me decía de pequeña.

Quiero que lo sepa.

Yo estaré siempre para ella…

Aunque sea como su amiga.

No la dejaré sola.

Aunque esté muriendo por dentro.

No me apartaría de ella.

Mírame Nanoha…

Mira en mis ojos y sabrás que es verdad.

-"Fate-chan… Yo era la que decía eso para ti." –Dijo sorprendida pero empezó a llorar más. –"Perdóname, te he fallado. Dije que estaría contigo siempre pero te he dejado de lado"

-"Tranquila…" –La arrullo en mis brazos y ella siguió llorando.

-"Perdóname…Perdóname Fate-chan" –Me repetía constantemente logrando que yo también empiece a llorar. La abrazaba y arrullaba más.

Cómo detesto verte llorar…

Después de un buen tiempo paró de sollozar.

La miré…

Se quedó dormida en mis brazos.

Se ve tan hermosa, a pesar de que las lágrimas marcaron sus mejillas.

La besé en la frente y las mejillas.

-"Yo siempre voy a estar para ti. Aunque por dentro este muriendo al verte en otros brazos… Siempre me tendrás a tu lado, mi amor. Siempre aquí, porque te amo más que a mi vida, has sido y serás lo más hermoso que tengo… eres mi todo, aunque para ti solo sea tu amiga, tu mejor amiga… Te amo Nanoha y soy feliz solo de tenerte a mi lado, aunque tú no me ames, yo nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo…" –Se lo dije mientras la acurrucaba en mi pecho y lágrimas bajaban de mi rostro.

Recuérdalo… siempre para ti…

* * *

><p><em>No fue mucho cierto?<em>

_Ya veré como continúa en mi loca cabeza :P_

_Opiniones son bien recibidas_

_Esta vez no responderé reviews, pero para la próxima seguro. Solo aclararé algo que algunos ya se les ha cruzado por la cabeza y es "¿Por qué diablos siempre es Fate la que tiene que sufrir?" comparto la opinión, yo también me preguntaba eso en mis inicios como lectora hasta que, con una amiga charlando en el colegio (Sí, tú que tal vez sigues sentimental :v y que talvez también ya has llegado hasta aquí) llegamos a la conclusión de: la personalidad y el pasado de Fate en el anime se prestan para esto. Además es impensable imaginar a una Nanoha actuando de manera tan decaída cuando es la imagen misma de la alegría y perseverancia(? xD._

_O bueno a esa conclusión llegamos, ustedes que piensan?_

_Hasta el siguiente cap :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ahora, la conti! no demoré mucho cierto? Eso que tuve ciertos problemas para continuarlo. La gripe no me ha dejado :v jeje! pero ya un poco mejor aquí se las traigo._

_Ahora sí pienso que no hay tanto sentiemiento depresivo, que me dicen? xD_

_Para terminar y que nos leamos más abajo._

**_MSLN no me pertence y punto. Acaso lo dudan? :v_**

* * *

><p><strong>Todo y Nada.<strong>

**Capítulo 3.**

_Despierta…_

¿Ah?

_Despierta…_

¿Por qué?

_Alguien llama._

¿Quién si no tengo a nadie?

Nanoha está pasando sus vacaciones de invierno con su familia.

Él ya entra en esta definición…

Por lo tanto _él _también está en ese viaje…

_Sigue sonando el teléfono…_

¿Quién?...

Hayate…

No, ella también se fue con su familia a pasar navidad y fin de año en su casa de campo.

Tomo mi celular, curiosa…

_Linith._

-"¿Linith?" –Pregunto dudosa.

-"Fate-chan, cariño… ¿cómo has estado?" –Sí, es ella. Cierta calidez invade mi corazón.

-"Bien" –Miento para no preocuparla.

Cada día se me hace más pesado el siquiera caminar.

Ya no quiero verla con él.

Pero quiero verla a ella.

-"Que bueno, mi cielo. Llamaba para darte noticias que a mi parecer son buenas." –Escucho su voz alegre y sonrío tenuemente.

-"¿Acaso vienes de visita?" –Pregunto un poco emocionada.

Después de todo son vacaciones de invierno.

Hace frío y no quería pasarla sola.

Pero…

No tengo a nadie.

Linith está lejos.

Ella vive en Estados Unidos.

-"No" –Me dice con cierto pesar. –"Lo siento Fate-chan, estas navidades tampoco podré pasarlas contigo." –Asiento en silencio sintiendo el frío pinchazo recorrer desde mi pecho hasta mis manos.

Hace frío…

Mucho frío.

-"¿Entonces?" –Pregunto.

-"Justamente para evitar esto es para lo que he trabajado en todos estos años" –Empieza aun con tristeza pero su tono va cambiando a uno más animado de a poco. –"He conseguido un buen hogar donde vivir y en mi trabajo me ascendieron. Ahora soy directora de todo el departamento." –Me dice con entusiasmo y yo sonrío feliz por ella.

Ha logrado todo lo que se ha propuesto.

Por eso y más la admiro.

Ella ha tenido la suficiente valentía como para ir detrás de lo que desea.

Yo no he podido hacer eso…

No pude alcanzarla…

Por eso la admiro.

Ella ha podido alcanzar sus sueños.

Yo ni he podido alcanzar mi vida…

-"Me alegro por ti, Linith" –Digo con sinceridad.

-"Viene la mejor parte." –Escucho la emoción en su voz y quedo expectante. –"Mi nivel de vida ha mejorado tanto en este tiempo que puedo brindarte todo lo que quieras, ya está a mi alcance. En mi nuevo departamento alcanzamos a vivir dos personas más que cómodamente, por eso Fate-chan…" –Me deja en una pausa y mis ojos se abren en sorpresa al entender la propuesta aunque aún no lo haya dicho. –"¿Quisieras venir a Estados Unidos a vivir conmigo?" –Me dice y siento que el agarre en mi celular tiembla a tal punto de casi soltar el teléfono.

¿Vivir con Linith?

_Ya no estarás sola._

¿Dejarla a ella?

_Ella ya tiene a alguien que la acompañe._

Le dije que estaría a su lado siempre.

_Ella también lo hizo…_

Dejarla…

Dejarlas…

Hayate también ha sido mi apoyo.

_Hayate…_

-"¿Fate-chan, sigues ahí?" –La tenue voz de mi celular me regresa de mis pensamientos.

-"S-sigo aquí." –Logro decir.

No sé qué hacer…

-"Tranquila, te daré hasta una semana después del inicio de clases para que me des tu respuesta. Recuerda que para lo que decidas tendrás mi apoyo pero, yo también te quiero a mi lado. Me duele saberte sola siempre." –Habló con preocupación mi prima y pequeñas lágrimas intentan salir de mis ojos.

Sola…

Siempre…

_Sola siempre eh…_

-"G-Gracias, Linith. Hasta ese entonces…" –Me despido quedamente para después colgar.

Sola siempre…

Ya siento lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas.

_Ya no…_

No, ya no… ya no quiero estarlo…

_¿Qué harás?_

No lo sé.

No sé qué hacer.

Agarro mi cabeza con pesar.

No quiero dejarla.

Quiero estar con ella para siempre…

_Pero no puedes…_

¿¡Por qué!?

_Ella no te ama, lo ama a él._

Aun así la amo.

No quiero dejarla.

Siento que me falta el aire cuando no estoy con ella.

Así como ahora.

Me falta el aire.

_Pero a ella no. Debe estar muy feliz a lado de él._

Basta…

Quiero y no quiero dejarla de amar.

_Pero no puedes… no podemos._

No.

No puedo.

Cuando me doy cuenta me encuentro caminando sin rumbo por las calles.

Hace frío…

Mucho frío.

Está por nevar y yo me encuentro a duras penas con un pantalón y una camiseta.

Pero el frío del ambiente no me molesta.

_Hace frío…_

El frío de mi soledad es mayor.

_Mucho frío._

Mis pies me llevan a ese parque donde la conocí.

Me siento en el mismo columpio que esa vez y miro al cielo mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo.

Ya no estás cerca para secar mis lágrimas.

Ya ni siquiera estás cerca de mí a pesar de que te tenga a solo unos pasos.

¿Por qué soy tan cobarde?

_¿Acaso es tu culpa?_

Si me hubiese propuesto alcanzarte…

Quizás ahora sería diferente.

_Quizás…_

Quizás ahora estarías a mi lado…

_Quizás…_

Si tan solo…

-"Si tan solo hubiese sido más valiente y te hubiera dicho que te amo sin reparo, ahora estarías a mi lado" –Quizás…

Susurro al gélido viento mis penas.

El viento helado seca mis lágrimas.

Pero también siento unas cálidas manos encima de mi rostro.

Dejo de mirar el cielo…

¿Quién eres?

-"Fate-chan, ¿Por qué lloras?" –Escucho su voz, la veo enfrente de mí.

Ya debo estar loca.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" –Murmuro y ella me mira en parte sorprendida y un tanto dolida por la forma en que pregunté.

-"Regresé antes." –Me dijo en un susurro y más lágrimas salieron de mi rostro.

-"¿En verdad eres tú?" –Articulé pero mi voz no salió.

Ella me miró.

Suspiró con pesar y de nuevo toma mi rostro.

Seca mis lágrimas…

_Cómo aquella vez…_

-"Por favor no llores. No me gusta verte llorar, Fate-chan" –Me dice y me abraza.

Tan cálida como siempre.

-"Nanoha..." –Susurro su nombre y ella me abraza tan fuerte que me siento temblar.

-"Dios, Fate-chan. Te estás congelando. ¿Por qué has salido así?... ¿Por qué lloras?" –Me pregunta de nuevo pero no quiero responder.

Sólo abrázame.

No me sueltes.

No lo hagas por favor.

-"Háblame. ¡Dime! ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?" –Escucho su voz un poco desesperada e intenta alejarse pero no la dejo.

Sólo un rato más, mi amor.

Sólo un poco más.

-"¡Fate-chan!" –Insiste…

-"Nada… no quiero pensar" –Digo y ya me imagino su cara de incredulidad.

_Se acabó tu tiempo permitido…_

-"Nanoha, ¿vamos?" –Escucho hablar a su novio.

Lo sabía.

Solo sería un momento efímero, por eso no quería que me sueltes.

Aún no quiero que lo hagas…

-"Hasta luego, Nanoha…" –Pero se acabó mi tiempo de tenerte.

Me separo y me levanto sin mirarla.

Así ha sido en este tiempo.

Ya van dos meses…

Dos meses desde que te perdí…

Dos meses en que camino por inercia, sin ganas.

Dos meses en que intento dejar de ver, escuchar y sentir.

-"Fate-chan…" –Pero aun así lo hago.

La escucho.

Me llama con dolor.

-"Tus padres esperan, Nanoha." –Lo apura él.

Parece de mal humor.

No sé por qué.

Paso a lado suyo y lo escucho bufar.

Está molesto.

-"Está bien…" –La escucho responder con pesar y sigo mi camino.

Si no está, todo lo demás pierde importancia.

Atravieso calles.

No miro ni escucho nada más.

Ni siquiera sé cómo es que ya me hallo enfrente de mi pequeño departamento.

Abro la puerta y cuando me dispongo a entrar escucho que me llaman.

-"Fate-chan" –Oh…

-"Hayate" –La miro y con solo eso ella sabe que no estoy bien.

No espera más y se me abalanza.

-"Siento haberte dejado sola. Pero no aguanté más. Por eso adelanté mi llegada." –Me dijo con dulzura y pesar, sólo como ella puede decirlo. –"Quiero pasar lo que quedan de estas vacaciones contigo." –Me dice cálidamente.

-"Gracias" –Me sigue abrazando y también es cálida.

Pero son tan diferentes.

Cuando ella me abraza me siento completa, segura y cálida.

Cuando Hayate me abraza el vacío continúa a pesar de la calidez.

Debo dejar de compararlas.

Hayate no es Nanoha.

Así como Nanoha no es Hayate.

-"¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?" –Le pregunto y ella asiente emocionada.

-"¿Qué tal una noche de películas de terror?" –Me dice y solo le sonrío divertida por su entusiasmo.

Cuando estoy con Hayate siento que puedo liberarme por un momento.

La soledad ya no pesa tanto.

-"Me parece excelente" –Le doy la razón y la acompaño hasta mi cuarto.

-"Hace tiempo que no veía tu cuarto, Fate-chan." –Dijo y yo asentí mientras sacaba de mi armario el futon y lo extendía a lado de mi cama.

-"Mi cama es toda tuya. Puedes ponerte cómoda." –Invité sonriéndole con cariño. Me fijé en el bolso de viaje que aún cargaba y mi agradecimiento aumentó.

Ella lo dejó todo por mí.

No pasó por su casa a dejar su bolsa de viaje.

Además apenas llega.

Su cara de cansancio a pesar de todo me lo confirma.

No evito abrazarla.

Ahora se me hace natural.

Ya dos meses en que ella es mi refugio.

-"Gracias por todo… Por favor descansa en lo que yo preparo algo de comer." –Le pido y me retiro hacia la cocina.

-"Fate-chan…tonta." –La escucho decir antes de cerrar la puerta.

Tal vez lo sea.

_Refugio… _

Sus brazos lo son.

_Ella te entiende._

Sé que lo hace…

_Ella te ama…_

Ella me entiende por qué está pasando lo mismo que yo.

_Podría ser una oportunidad._

No siento que podría.

La noche cae y ya nos encontramos juntas en el sofá viendo una película de terror.

La parte de suspenso la tiene en verdad embelesada, lo noto en su silencio y en su cuerpo tenso.

Río internamente.

_Gracias…_

No sabría cómo decirle si decido irme con Linith.

Pero sé que ella me apoyaría.

En la pantalla el antagonista hace su repentina aparición y Hayate salta en su lugar escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

-"Miedosa." –Le digo burlonamente pero en ese momento ella solo alza su mirada cargada de un sentimiento que nada tenía que ver con la película.

-"Lo soy… tengo miedo a ser cobarde" –Hayate…

Dime, ¿qué me quieren decir tus ojos?

-"Hayate…" –Digo pero ella vuelve a abrazarme.

-"Déjame entrar, Fate-chan. Déjame que sea yo quien cure tus heridas. Déjame ser la persona que ilumine tus días." –Se acercaba lentamente y yo…

Seguía sin saber qué hacer.

_Podría ser tu oportunidad._

No lo creo.

_Puede ayudarte, ella estará contigo._

No me creo capaz.

-"Dame una oportunidad, Fate-chan. Yo estaré contigo para siempre." –Otra vez esas palabras.

Ya no sé si creerlas.

_Inténtalo…_

¿Podré?

_Una oportunidad… solo eso._

-"Está bien, Hayate. Te confiaré este corazón tan roto en pedazos, tan lastimado por la soledad y tan desconfiado del tiempo. Por favor, sácame de esta oscuridad… ya… ya no quiero que duela así." –Y lloré.

Lloré mientras eran otras manos las que secaban mis lágrimas.

Y eran otros brazos los que me rodeaban.

-"Gracias, Fate-chan." –Tomó mi rostro y beso mi frente mientras yo sentía que me derrumbaba.

Me duele todavía más…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me duele como si traicionara a alguien?

Mi amor…

¿Será a ti?

* * *

><p>Despertarse de nuevo y ver…<p>

Sentir…

Que poco o nada ha cambiado.

Este dolor sigue ahogando mi pecho…

Pero solo cuando Hayate me acompaña es que disminuye.

No desaparece.

No desaparecerá.

Pero su sonrisa al verme es como un pequeño bálsamo.

-"Buenos días, Fate-chan" –Me saluda y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Aún no le he dicho la propuesta de Linith.

Ni cuál fue mi respuesta.

No sé cómo se lo diré tampoco.

Me sonríe y las palabras se atoran.

-"Buenos días, Hayate" –Me ofrece su mano para acompañarla a nuestro salón y un nudo se forma en mi pecho.

No sé cómo decirle.

No sé cómo mirarla.

_Ambas…_

-"Buenos días, Hayate-chan, Fate-chan." –Llega de repente. La veo y ella me ve.

Algo me dicen sus ojos pero no sé descifrarlo.

En todo lo que va de la semana ha cambiado.

Para mí es claro.

La llevo observando por años.

_Cuidándola._

No está tan animada como suele estar.

Su sonrisa ya no es tan brillante.

De un tiempo acá su brillo se ha ido apagando.

No sé por qué.

-"Buenos días, Nanoha-chan" –Saluda mi querida castaña pero aprieta más mi mano.

-"Buenos días, Nanoha" –La saludo con una pequeña sonrisa y un pequeño brillo aparece en sus ojos.

-"Bien vamos al salón ¿les parece?" –Invita Hayate mientras me mira y yo asiento con una sonrisa.

Esa que he aprendido a mantener.

Esa que he aprendido a fingir.

Esa… que me está doliendo mostrar.

-"Vamos" –Me giro y voy de la mano con Hayate.

Pero siento su mirada.

Está viendo nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Y antes de entrar al salón siento como jala de mi chaqueta.

-"Quisiera hablar contigo, Fate-chan" –Habla con la cabeza agachada.

No me mira a los ojos.

Solo mira al suelo.

Algo la molesta.

-"Está bien." –Digo y miro a Hayate que está con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Me mira y suspira.

-"No demoren mucho" –Se pone de de puntillas y besa mi mejilla tiernamente.

Es cálido.

_Muy cálido._

-"Descuida" –Dijo y me jaló por los pasillos.

Su mano entrelazó la mía a mitad del camino.

Sentí que mi corazón volvía a la vida con ese pequeño gesto.

_No es tuya._

Es cierto…

Llegamos a la azotea y Nanoha se apoyó en la puerta cabizbaja aún.

-"¿Qué tienes Nanoha?" –Pregunto.

Ya no veo necesarios los rodeos.

-"No sé…" –Escuché su susurro y sentí un pinchazo en mi corazón.

-"¿No sabes?" –Repetí e intente acercarme pero ella se alejó un poco. –"Nanoha…" –La llamé.

Pero ella no me veía.

La vi temblar.

¿Qué te está pasando, amor?

-"¿Recuerdas que te encontré llorando en el parque en vísperas de navidad?" –Me dice y me descoloca.

¿A qué viene esto?

-"Sí…"

-"Logré escucharte decir que amabas a alguien. No me lo has contado y eso que pensé que éramos las mejores amigas." –Habla dolida…

¿Éramos?

-"Eso…"

-"¿Quién es?" –Me pregunta alzando por fin su mirada y en sus ojos pude ver dolor.

Me desconciertas.

¿Qué tratas de decirme?

Te conozco de años, pero…

Ahora parece que ya no tanto.

-"¿La conozco?... ¿Es Hayate-chan?" –Dice acercándose lentamente a mí.

Ahora soy yo la que retrocedo.

_¿Qué hace?_

No sé.

El miedo quiere atenazar mi pecho.

-"¿Por qué me preguntas esto?" –Intento evadirla pero su mirada cambia a una seria.

-"¿Por qué no me respondes?... Es ella ¿verdad?" –Algo no va bien.

Siento que ella no es Nanoha.

No es la misma persona amable, cariñosa y alegre que amo.

La que tengo enfrente parece una versión seria… triste… dolida.

-"Y si es ella ¿qué?... Tú tienes a Chrono-senpai" –No…

Hablé de más.

La veo morderse los labios y bajar de nuevo la mirada.

-"Es cierto… lo tengo a él" –Murmura y me duele.

Me duele más.

-"Yo lo tengo a él y tú tienes a Hayate-chan" –Su voz se rompe y de nuevo empieza a temblar. –"Pero no sé por qué… me duele… Me duele el saber que te estoy perdiendo Fate-chan" –Dice para mi asombro y me acerco con cautela.

De algún modo…

Siento que ahora puedo alcanzarla.

-"No me estás perdiendo, me tienes aquí" –Alargo mi mano.

La busco a ella.

-"¡NO! ¡Te siento lejos! Y me duele…" –Exclama mientras lágrimas recorren sus mejillas.

-"Nanoha, ¿Qué sientes?" –Le pregunto mientras tomo su mano y ella me mira asombrada.

-"Siento que algo me oprime el pecho" –Me responde con miedo.

-"Mírame" –Le digo y ella lo hace. –"Ahora ¿qué sientes?" –Le pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

-"No sé… No sé si decirte que me duele aun más el pecho debido a los latidos desbocados de mi corazón o decirte que me muero por gritarte que me abraces" –No lo puedo creer…

¿Es enserio?

-"¿Acaso estoy soñado? O esto es solo un mal juego…" –Bajo mi cabeza y dejo que sigan las lágrimas.

-"¿Fate-chan?" –Me llama dudosa y ahora soy yo la que no quiere verla.

-"Pero lo tienes a él. Es a él a quien amas ¿verdad?" –Digo con pesar y ella no dice nada.

Su silencio duele aun más.

-"Y yo tengo a Hayate, pero no la quiero lastimar" –Agrego y la veo temblar de nueva cuenta. –"Nanoha… piénsalo bien. ¿Qué sientes por mí? ¿Qué sientes por él?... Cuando lo tengas claro dímelo… Sólo espero que no sea tarde." –Digo y ella me mira con temor.

-"¿A qué te refieres, Fate-chan?" –Me mira y sus ojos tiemblan.

Yo suspiro.

_Es hora…_

-"Nanoha… eres la primera en saberlo. Ni siquiera he podido decírselo a Hayate," –Ella me mira y ahora el temor baila con más fuerza. –"apenas acabe el ciclo me iré…" –El asombro llega al igual que las lágrimas. –"me iré a vivir con Linith en Estados Unidos"

-"No…" –Susurra a duras penas.

-"Lo siento…" –Ya es tarde.

_Muy tarde._

* * *

><p><em>Chan chan chaaaaan :v<em>

_La verdad es que me hice líos para acomodar todas las ideas de mi cabeza :O como saben este fic será muy corto y a lo mucho tendrá uno o dos capítulos más._

_Como siempre se agradecen sus opiniones :3 son muy valiosas para todo escritor._

**_MK:_**_ No, no me tardaré mucho :D que bueno que te guste la historia n.n_

**_Mittchan21:_**_ :O Gomenasai! Para mí no lo era tanto parece que no fue así D:, veamos que tal este, gracias por seguir la historia y comentar desde el primer cap :)_

**_AiemVela:_**_ Hablando de triángulos... xD jeje! no hay nada que agradecer y más bien gracias a ti por tu opinión n.n aquí la conti espero que te guste n.n_

**_Fatelove:_**_ Nah, de seguro que contigo no me gradúo nunca -.-_

**_Sakuradakota:_**_ Tienes todo el permiso de entrar y abrazar a Fate-chan xD espero que en este paren las lágrimas...aunque sea un poco xD cuídate y saludos :D_

**_Fate-Escarlata:_**_ Ejem *oculta todas las cámaras* N-Nooo, que va! si yo no espío a nadie jejeje... oh vaya, no sabía el alcance de mi imaginación loca y deprimente a ratos :O Gambatte~ y saludos._

**_Fan a Ciegas:_**_ Ya me disculpe? no? perdooon :c. Como siempre, muy acertada tu opinión y punto de vista... Saludos n.n_

**_Danny097:_** _Ahora menos triste, pero sigue siendolo :c ya falta poco..._

**_Alondra-Chan NHyNF:_**_ Mi querida kouhai, aquí la conti xD cuidate n.n_

**_TakashiLi:_**_ No prometo nada hasta que me dejes matar al hurón en tu fic(? ok no xD pero en realidad no prometo nada, todo depende de como amanezca mi imaginación :P_

**_JazySpain:_**_ Concuerdo en que no todo tiene un final de cuento de hadas. Hey gracias! excelente imaginación ;) saludos y gracias x el review :)_

**_Noname:_**_ Aquí la conti espero que te guste n.n_

**_Lupis:_**_ Eso ya lo respondí antes :P no es por tener nada con ella pero su personaje se presta para eso :/_

**_NHT:_**_ Eso también espero yo! :C gracias x el review n.n_

**_Rebeca-chan:_**_ Gracias, espero que te siga gustando, saludos :D_

_Y eso fue todo, yo me retiro hasta mañana que hay actualización en "Fuego en la piel" ;D cuidense_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno, a que no me he demorado nada no? ja! pues ahora en día de flojera y viendo al techo se me vino la inspiración! :P se creó mi primer escenario final y también el final de este cap xD principio y fin :P bien por mí! bien por ustedes :3 ya saben que se acerca el final :O_

_Ahora los dejo leer n_n espero que lo disfruten :D_

**_MSLN no me pertenece, si fuese así mi refri estaría llena -3-_**

* * *

><p><strong>Todo y Nada.<strong>

**Capítulo 4.**

Miro el cielo.

Azul…

Azul intenso.

Así como los de ella cuando se enoja.

_Ja._

Miro al mar.

Azul también…

Azul profundo.

Así como los de Hayate cuando algo la altera.

_Mar y Cielo._

No se pueden comparar…

-"Fate-chan…" –Esa voz…

-"Hayate" –Respondo y ella me mira.

Duda, lo veo en sus ojos.

Ya sospecha de algo que le vaya a decir.

_¿Lo de Linith?_

No…

Aún no puedo decirle.

-"¿Para qué me llamaste?" –Me pregunta.

-"Para pasar un rato contigo. ¿No quieres?" –La veo titubear.

No me cree del todo.

Pero no miento.

Sí quiero pasar un rato con ella.

Aunque no pueda decirle, quiero aprovechar este tiempo que me queda.

En tres semanas se acaba el ciclo.

En tres semanas me voy.

_Ella no lo sabe._

No, no lo sabe.

No sé cómo decirle.

Las palabras siguen sin salir.

-"¡Claro que quiero!" –Cada vez que sonríe.

-"¿Vamos?" –Cada vez que toma mi mano.

-"Vamos…" –Cada vez que me habla con esa ternura.

¿Cómo puedo decirle?

¿Cómo hago para no lastimarla?

_Es inevitable…_

No quiero que sea así.

La veo sonreír tan feliz mientras vamos caminando por el malecón tomadas de la mano.

No quiero destruir su felicidad…

¿En verdad hice mal al darle la oportunidad?...

-"¡Mira, Fate-chan! Están inaugurando un salón de juegos, ¿quieres ir?" –Quizás…

-"Claro" –Sonrío y ella se sonroja…

Quizás soy demasiado egoísta.

Ella me está ayudando tanto y yo…

Yo no he hecho nada por ella…

La miro y ella me sonríe antes de empezar a jugar.

Es un juego de disparos cooperativo.

Ella ríe.

Y esa risa me contagia.

No me había divertido tanto en todo este tiempo.

Me había olvidado que Hayate también es mi amiga.

Siempre hubo esta complicidad.

Pero la tape en decepción.

Decepción hacia mi misma por ilusionarla así.

Decepción hacia mi misma por no poder quererla como ella tanto desea.

Por lo devolverle toda la amabilidad que me está dando.

Aunque lo esté intentando.

Ella…

Ella sigue grabada en mi corazón.

Sigue siendo mi todo.

No puedo sacarla.

_No quiero sacarla…_

-"¿Qué tal ese de ahí?" –Me señala un simulador de carreras y yo solo asiento.

Pasamos casi toda la tarde entre juego y juego.

La vi reír varias veces.

Pensé que por lo menos podía hacer eso.

Devolverle, aunque sea por un momento, la sonrisa.

Después me tomaba la mano y me sonreía.

Y volvía mi pesar.

Hayate…

_Perdóname…_

Miro el atardecer.

Caminando por la playa se ve más hermoso.

Los colores tan fuertes, tan brillantes.

Tan vivos…

Y los destellos en el mar lo acompañan perfectamente.

El carmesí y el anaranjado del cielo bailan en armonía con el azul profundo del mar.

Tan sublime…

_Tan efímero…_

-"Fate-chan… mírame, por favor." –La escucho hablar y regreso mi vista hacia ella.

Sus ojos brillan por la luz.

Pero en sus ojos veo cierta pena.

-"Hayate, ¿qué pasa?" –Pregunto y ella solo niega lentamente.

-"No, la pregunta aquí es ¿qué te pasa?" –Me dice sorprendiéndome.

-"¿A mí?"

-"Sí, a ti. Te conozco Fate-chan…" –Me dice para después acariciar mi mejilla.

-"Hayate…" –Pongo mi mano encima de la suya e intento no llorar. –"Perdóname… en verdad… perdóname" –Mi voz tiembla y su mano levemente, también lo hace.

-"Fate-chan…tranquila." –Habla con dulzura y mi culpa crece más. –"Tenía la sensación de que no duraría mucho. Te presioné… discúlpame." –Siguió y yo abrí inmensamente mis ojos.

Ella ya lo sabe…

-"¿Cómo?" –Intenté pero ella puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

-"Te lo dije, te conozco. Sé que lo intentaste…" –Miró hacia el atardecer y bajó un poco su cabeza. –"Pero este día fue como este atardecer. Fue hermoso sin duda pero lo sentí como un adiós. Así como lo hace el sol, él también se despide así… también da lo mejor de sí." –Río pero con tristeza y la culpa llegó para pinchar mi pecho.

-"Perdóname, enserio, perdóname…" –En vano retuve mis lágrimas ya que estas se deslizaron inmediatamente mojando su palma.

-"Ya…Fate-chan." –Calmó secando mis lágrimas. –"Ella tiene tanta suerte… tanta… y no se ha dado cuenta." –Acarició mi mejilla.

-"¿Hayate?" –La veo y pequeñas lágrimas se forman en la comisura de sus ojos.

-"Ella tiene tanta suerte al tener a la persona más maravillosa del mundo amándola con tanta fuerza…" –Pequeñas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas y ahora soy yo quien las seca. –"Y no se da cuenta…no se da cuenta…" –Susurra y la abrazo con fuerza.

-"Perdóname…" –Murmuro en su oído.

-"No, perdóname tú a mí. Sabía que solo me estaba ilusionando y que en el proceso te arrastraría conmigo, fue egoísta, quería sentirte conmigo, quería hacer que pienses solo en mí. Sabía que no podría pero aun así fui egoísta. Perdóname." –Siguió llorando en mi hombro y yo con ella.

El atardecer estaba acabando.

El cielo oscurecía de a poco.

Pero las dos seguíamos abrazadas.

-"Fate-chan…" –Murmuró suavemente.

-"Dime…" –Respondí con suavidad.

-"¿Puedo ser egoísta una vez más?" –Me dijo.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"Quiero dejarte ir como se debe…" –Me dice y no sé a qué se refiere. –"Solo te pido un beso… Uno de despedida. Así podré dejarte ir." –Me dijo completamente ruborizada.

¿Qué hago?

_Sólo un beso…_

Eso me dijiste con la oportunidad y…

Terminé lastimándola…

Si la beso solo la lastimaré más.

Ya no quiero lastimarla…

-"No creo que pueda, Hayate…" –Se lo digo. –"No quiero seguir lastimándote."

-"No lo harás… por favor… será lo último que te pida." –Insiste…pero…

-"No puedo…" –La aparto ligeramente y ella baja la mirada. –"Lo siento… pero no puedo. No en los labios…" –Digo y tomo su rostro para alzarlo y besar su frente con mucho cariño.

_Perdóname…_

-"Fate-chan…" –Murmura.

_Gracias…_

-"Gracias por todo Hayate" –Digo con sinceridad y ella llora más.

Me duele verla llorar.

-"¿Por qué siento que te estás despidiendo de otra manera más?" –Pregunta a duras penas.

Bajo la mirada.

Parece que también ha llegado la hora de decirle.

_Ya no hay marcha atrás._

-"No sabía cómo decírtelo…" –Empiezo y ella me mira con atención. –"Pero… me voy…" –La miro y ella está sorprendida. –"Me voy a vivir con Linith a Estados Unidos cuando acabe el ciclo."

-"Es en tres semanas…" –Susurra con tristeza.

-"Así es…"

-"¿Ella lo sabe?" –Me pregunta con la voz cortada.

-"Sí" –Afirmo y la veo bajar la mirada.

-"Eso explica por qué ha estado tan alterada y no se ha acercado a nosotras últimamente." –Es verdad.

Desde ese día ya no me habla.

No me mira.

Pasa todo el tiempo con él.

**-"Lo siento…" –Ya es tarde.**

**_Muy tarde._**

**-"¡No! ¡No es cierto!" –Exclamó llevándose las manos a la cara mientras lloraba.**

**No tengo como negarlo.**

**La decisión ya está tomada.**

**-"Nanoha…" –La llamo pero la veo negar con la cabeza.**

**-"No es cierto…" –Repetía hasta que alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los míos. –"¡Dijiste que estarías conmigo para siempre!" –Me reclama y eso me sorprende.**

**_Tú también lo hiciste…_**

**-"Perdón, Nanoha. Parece que el destino no nos quiere juntas…" –Digo y ella me mira extrañada.**

**Así es, mi amor, no nos quiere juntas.**

**La miro.**

**Ella me mira.**

**-"No puede ser cierto… Justo cuando yo… cuando yo…" –No termina de decir su idea y se queda callada, mirándome.**

**Mirándonos.**

**-"Lo siento, Nanoha…" –Aparto la mirada y la escucho correr por las escaleras.**

**Alejándose…**

**Otra vez.**

-"Ya no puedo hacer nada…" –Susurro al aire hasta que siento que ella vuelve a abrazarme.

-"Tonta…" –Ríe ligeramente –"Tonta tú, tonta yo, tonta ella, tontos somos todos…" –Apaga su risa de a poco para sollozar en mis brazos. –"Te voy a extrañar"

-"Yo también, Hayate." –Quiero decirle algo más, pero siento que no es el momento…

* * *

><p><p>

Miro el techo de mi cuarto.

Blanco…

Se siente vacío.

Miro a mí alrededor y aprecio las pocas cajas con mis pertenencias.

_Mañana…_

Mañana viajaré.

Mañana ya no la veré más.

Mi pecho duele.

Pero duele más cuando la veo con él.

Pensé que podía soportarlo si era por ella.

Pero ya no puedo más.

Miro la foto encima de mi escritorio.

Estamos las dos abrazadas, mirando a la cámara.

El mar está de fondo.

El cielo está despejado.

Y el brillo de su sonrisa era cegador.

_La inocencia…_

Teníamos 10 años cuando nos tomamos esa fotografía.

Es nuestra primera fotografía juntas.

Es mi tesoro.

Uno que no empaco todavía.

Será de las últimas cosas que guarde.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia el reloj.

_6:37 pm_

Está por oscurecer y escucho que llaman a mi puerta.

¿Quién es?

-"Nanoha…" –Apenas y logro decir al momento de abrir la puerta.

Nanoha…

-"Fate-chan…yo… ¿puedo pasar la noche aquí?" –Me pide suavemente.

Nunca te podré decir que no.

_¿Verdad?_

-"Por supuesto" –Me hago a un lado para dejarla pasar y veo como su mirada oscurece al ver algunas cajas ya listas.

-"¿Ya tienes todo empacado?" –Pregunta en un susurro.

-"Mnh, sólo faltan unas cuántas cosas de mi cuarto" –Respondo y ella me mira.

-"¿Hasta las películas?" –Intenta bromear y me río levemente.

-"Sí, las películas también" –Digo en un patético intento de actuar como si nada pasara.

No soy la única.

Ella también lo hace.

-"Mou~ y yo que quería ver películas con Fate-chan" –Lo sé.

Es un intento sin sentido…

-"¿Ups?" –Pero…

Ya no hay nada que perder…

-"Me tendré que conformar con hablar con Fate-chan toda la noche." –Finge un puchero.

Y siento que de cierta forma este es un regalo.

Como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotras.

Como si nunca nos hubiésemos separado.

Como si nunca hubiese aparecido él.

Como si yo no sufriera en silencio por amarla.

Pero de cierto modo lo logramos.

Pasamos casi toda la noche hablando entre nosotras.

De todo y nada.

Como solíamos hacer desde pequeñas.

Sonreímos.

Reímos.

Callamos.

Nos abrazamos y en ese momento…

En ese momento pedí que se detuviera el tiempo.

Para tenerla así.

Entre mis brazos.

Conmigo.

A mi lado.

Mía, sin serlo.

Mi todo…

La veo… de nuevo se quedó dormida antes que yo.

_Es hermosa…_

Acaricio su rostro con cuidado.

Lo memorizo.

-"Te amo…" –Le susurro por última vez antes de quedarme dormida.

**_-"Fate-chan…" –Escucho su voz._**

**_-"¿Nanoha?" –Está enfrente de mí, llorando. _**

**_Intento tomarla pero no puedo._**

**_-"Fate-chan… ¿por qué ya no estarás a mi lado?" –Me pregunta con pesar y más lágrimas bajan por su rostro. –"Dijiste que estarías a mi lado para siempre" –La veo abrazarse mientras solloza fuertemente._**

**_-"Tú…también me lo dijiste" –Recuerdo con pesar y siento mis propias lágrimas. –"También me lo dijiste, pero me dejaste en cuanto apareció él" –Habla mi resentimiento y ella me mira con culpa._**

**_-"Lo siento, Fate-chan…" –La veo girarse hacia mí y alargar su mano en busca de la mía._**

**_-"No importa… a pesar de todo yo siempre…siempre te querré como nadie" –Justo en el momento que iba a tomar su mano, la veo alejarse de a poco. –"¡Nanoha!"_**

**_-"¡Fate-chan!" –Intenta alcanzarme pero es como si alguien la estuviese jalando lejos de mí._**

**_-"¡Nanoha!" –Grito más y…_**

Escucho que algo golpea mi ventana…

Un sueño.

Fue eso…

Miro el reloj.

_7:30 am_

En pocas horas es mi vuelo.

Ya tengo que irme.

Miro a mi costado y la veo.

Hermosa como siempre, su sueño parece tranquilo.

-"Nanoha…" –La llamo suavemente y ella despierta.

-"Fate-chan" –Me sonríe pero yo no puedo hacerlo.

-"Es hora…" –Digo simplemente y como si fuera un hechizo su sonrisa cambia a una mueca.

-"¿Ya?" –Me dice con pesar.

-"Sí. Tengo que estar temprano en el aéreo-puerto. ¿Me acompañas?" –Le pregunto y ella asiente levemente.

Nos levantamos y arreglamos lentamente.

Ella está callada.

Y cuando regreso a verla tiene la mirada perdida.

Nanoha…

Suena el timbre y sé que son los que recogen mis cajas.

La miro por última vez y voy a abrir la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

Una a una, las cajas van desapareciendo y mi pequeño departamento va quedando vacío.

Las últimas cajas están en mi cuarto por lo que me dirijo ahí.

La encuentro mirando nuestra foto.

La nostalgia y melancolía están en su mirar.

Me duele verla.

Me duele como nunca.

Siento que se me cierra el pecho todo esto.

-"Aún la tienes" –La escucho hablar.

-"Es mi tesoro" –Digo con sinceridad para después acercarme y tomar suavemente la fotografía y guardarla en la caja más cercana. –"Ya nos esperan, vamos." –Cargo mis maletas y la miro.

La espero.

Ella me mira y me sigue lentamente.

El viaje es lento.

Tortuoso.

_Se acerca el adiós._

A cada minuto que pasa noto a Nanoha más inquieta.

Y cuando llegamos en cierta manera explotó.

Ni bien paramos bajó del auto mientras su respiración se agitaba.

Lo encargado llevaron mis cosas y Nanoha los siguió.

Evitando que me acerque.

Así como lo ha hecho en estas últimas semanas.

_Duele…_

Duele bastante.

Me dirijo lentamente a la puerta que me pertenece y me encuentro con Hayate.

-"Fate-chan" –Me dice y se lanza a abrazarme mientras llora y ahora yo también siento lágrimas bajar mi rostro.

-"Te extrañaré tanto" –Digo con pesar mientras la abrazo más.

-"No tanto como yo, tonta" –Solloza más fuerte.

-"Ya veremos" –Intento animarla y ella me mira pero acaricia mi rostro con dulzura.

-"Perderías…" –Me dice y yo intento sonreírle. –"Te quiero tanto" –Declaró con la voz rota.

-"Y yo a ti, pero no de la manera que tanto deseas." –Ella asiente con pesar.

Lo sabe.

_Te entiende._

-"Lo sé"

-"Pero yo sé que vas a encontrar a esa persona que te ame con la misma fuerza que tú lo haces. Aquella que solo viva para hacerte feliz y estar a tu lado. Yo sé que lo harás, eres una de las personas más hermosas que he conocido. Encontrarás a alguien que te merezca, porque yo no lo hago." –Digo lo que me guardé aquel atardecer y la veo llorar con más fuerza mientras asiente.

-"Que no conozcas a muchas personas no es consuelo, ¿sabes?" –Habla con cierto humor y seco sus lágrimas.

-"Tonta." –Beso su frente con ternura, esta vez sí es un adiós. –"Cuídate mucho Hayate…" –Me separo y la busco con la mirada.

Está enfrente.

Me mira.

Nos mira.

Frunce el ceño y Hayate se va, dejándonos a solas.

-"Nanoha…" –Pronuncio su nombre suavemente.

Nanoha…

Si supieras…

-"No te vayas…" –Me dice llorando y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

-"No puedo…" –Respondo con tristeza.

Duele, mi amor.

Pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás.

-"No te vayas, por favor…Fate-chan… no ahora… no, nunca" –Corre hacia mí y me abraza con fuerza. –"No me dejes sola. Por favor, Fate-chan." –La siento romper en llanto en mis brazos.

-"Lo siento, Nanoha…" –Susurro y ella se aferra a mi espalda.

-"Deja de disculparte, sólo haces que me duela más…" –Escucho su voz entrecortada y la miro.

Nuestros ojos coinciden.

No es primera vez que lo hacen.

Pero lo siento diferente.

Ella sigue mirándome mientras niega con la cabeza.

-"Dijiste que estarías conmigo para siempre y mira, te vas y me dejarás sola…No lo hagas… no me dejes." –Ruega y siento un dèjá vu.

-"Y tú, también me lo dijiste pero cuando apareció él me dejaste sola" –Se parece a mi sueño…

-"Lo siento Fate-chan" –Tiembla y baja la mirada. –"De seguro debes odiarme ahora, ¿verdad?" –No…

Nunca lo pienses así…

Ahora que no tengo nada que perder…

_Díselo…_

Lo haré.

-"No…no…" –Digo y acaricio su mejilla suavemente. –"Nunca. Yo no podría odiarte nunca. Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida." –Tomo su mano y beso sus nudillos con todo el amor que tengo. –"No podría odiarte, porque yo te amo…" –Se lo digo mirándola a los ojos y en ellos encuentro sorpresa y algo más que no puedo descifrar. –"Así es, Nanoha, te amo, te amo tanto que duele. Tú lo eres todo para mí, desde que te conocí lo has sido y desde que te conocí estuve siempre para ti. Te amo más que a mi vida, mi amor, siempre lo hice aún cuando vi que te alejabas de mí para estar con él." –La vi llorar con más fuerza y yo cerré mis ojos. –"Me dolió… me duele…porque sé que a quien amas no es a mí, sino a él. Es él quien te saca las más bellas sonrisas. Lo siento, mi amor, yo nunca pude eso. Ahora podrás ser feliz con él, ve con él…Nanoha…que a pesar de todo…siempre te amaré." –La suelto lentamente ya que escucho el llamado de mi vuelo.

_Hora de partir._

-"Espera…" –Su voz me detiene. –"Te equivocas." –Dice firmemente y me desconcierta. –"Te equivocas. Yo no lo amo a él… tardé meses en saberlo. A quién amo no es a él, así como la causa de mis sonrisas no era él. Desde siempre has sido tú, si estabas conmigo sentía que podía hacerlo todo, me sentía tan completa. Por eso me desesperé cuando sentí que te perdía, no podía soportarlo… no puedo hacerlo, si te vas… no sé si pueda soportarlo." –Su voz se quebró al final y amenazó con desplomarse pero la alcancé y ambas nos quedamos arrodilladas en el suelo.

-"Nanoha…" –Dije y lloré. –"Nanoha…" –Repetí.

No puedo creérmelo.

-"Te amo, Fate-chan. Pero soy tan estúpida por darme cuenta cuando ya fue tarde." –Me abraza con fuerza y yo también.

-"¿Al fin pude alcanzarte?" –Pregunté a la nada.

-"Siempre me has tenido a tu alcance" –Pero ella me respondió.

-"No quiero creerlo…" –Si es tan solo un sueño me derrumbaré.

-"Por favor, créeme." –Me pide mientras seca mis lágrimas.

-"¿Al fin soy dueña de tu corazón?" –La miro y ella me mira con dulzura.

-"Mi corazón es tuyo desde el día que te conocí" –Se acerca a mí.

-"Nanoha" –Susurro su nombre. –"Te amo."

-"Fate-chan… yo también te amo." –Se acercó más mientras acunaba mi rostro entre sus manos.

Nuestros alientos se chocaban.

La tenía tan cerca.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 379 con destino a Chicago, por favor acercarse a su puerta de embarque, es el último llamado"

Se acabó el tiempo…

Lo sé…

-"Nanoha…" –Susurré antes de separarme.

Nuestros labios no se lograron rozar.

-"No… ¡No!... ¡No, por favor!" –Se aferró a mí y lloré con ella.

Pero ya era hora.

-"Espérame, por favor. Nanoha, volveré… ¿Me esperarás hasta entonces?" –Pedí con desasosiego y ella me miró.

-"Te esperaré… te llevo esperando casi toda mi vida." –Se aferró por última vez y me soltó lentamente.

-"Hasta pronto, Nanoha" –La miré por última vez antes de partir.

-"Hasta pronto, Fate-chan" –La escuché decir.

Y sonreí.

Nos volveremos a ver mi amor.

Yo lo sé.

Porque nuestros caminos ya están cruzados.

Regresaré junto a ti.

Porque yo también te he estado esperando casi toda mi vida.

Porque ahora que te he alcanzado no te dejaré ir.

Volveré.

Sé que lo haré.

_Volveré a ti, amor._

* * *

><p><em>Y ha sido el capítulo con más palabras que me ha salido en esta mini historia .-. oh vaya! si me inspiré un chance :P<em>

_Como prometí, apenas lo termine lo subo por eso lo tienen rápido y eso que aquí ya son las 2am :v _

_Ahora:_

**_Mittchan21:_**_ Si, sigue siendo triste..._

**_Noname:_**_ Gracias n_n y ni siquiera se de donde sale todo esto jeje!_

**_Dalyvaquero:_**_ Gracias por comentar :3 primera vez que tengo a Fate así espero no se me haga costumbre :O_

**_Scarlett-kouhai: _**_Muy cierto! aquí la culpa es del creador(? ok ya xD y sí, ya ves, si me puedo desprender de mi lado payaso para codearme con mi demonio interno ;) y no, no espío a nadie y... q? nahhh si fuera eso no llega a historia de romance dramatico, solo seria drama :v gracias ya estoy mejor, nos leemos :3_

**_Danny:_**_ QUe bueno que hayas logrado sentir la historia :D es bueno saber eso n_n espero q este cap responda a la mayoría de tus preguntas, no demoré, hay nanofate, que manga fue? :O y si, ya es tarde u_u o bueno aqui ya es tarde, son las 2:10 am :D xDD gracias x el review me sacaste una sonrisa :D y si, ya estoy mejor pero sigo con voz gangosa :P ya nah jeje!_

**_Fatelove:_**_ Poco duró :v he aqui el principio del fin(? jojo! te me cuidas :3_

**_Fate-Escarlata:_**_ Nooo! DD: como me crees capaz de tal atrosidad? solo quiero que moqueen un ratito na' más :C jaja! ok *saca todas las cámaras una por una* tch... ni modo a buscar otra víctima *se muerde el dedo y se va* oh cierto *regresa con una canasta* gracias por el review :3 cuídate n_n *deja una canasta llena de chocolates de todo tipo*_

**_TakashiLi:_** _*le pasa unos pañuelos* un poco de drama no hace mal a nadie(? y por cierto, sí ya lo vi -w- estás haciendo sufrir a mi Nanoha :C me encanta pero no me encanta(? :C awww mi demonio blanco :C pero buena historia xD. No hice sufrir mucho a Hayate no? :v saludos ;)_

**_Jansgely:_**_ Y así clinex patrocina mi fic(? jajaja ok noo. Gracias es un gusto saber que te gusta la historia :3 mmm HayaFate? pa la próxima tal vez pueda que si no :D xD gracias x el review, saludos :3_

**_Guadalupedigimon:_**_ Gracias por dejar review en todos los capitulos :3 drama, drama en toodos lados :O pero descuida que ya mismo acaba(? :3 gracias x el review, saludos y suerte con los pañuelitos xD_

**_Fan a ciegas:_**_ Ley universal! fijarte en quien no te hace caso, porque ese alguien ya se ha fijado en otro fulano que tampoco le hace caso :C. He aquí la conti, espero que te guste ;)_

**_Shirei-Kan:_**_ Vaya, que gusto leerte a los tiempos(? y ja! lo ves! si le hago al drama -3- una vez si dije, crearé una historia que tenga tanto drama que si no me lloran no sirve, así que diré, misión cumplida ;) saludos para ti tb :3_

**_AiemVela:_**_ Gracias! :DD bueno aquí la conti, ya mismo se acaba :P de hecho este es el penúltimo capítulo :C espero que te haya gustado, y tb espero no haber sido muy cruel con Hayate :/ saludos!_

_Y bien ahora si, me iré en paz hasta que publique el capítulo final de esta :3_

_Dato curioso: en mi boom de ideas se me pasó por la cabeza dejar el final de este cap como si fuese un juego con rutas y que ustedes decidan cual elegir, algo así como aprovechar el triangulo amoroso y dar 3 opciones, la primera: que se quede con Nanoha; la segunda: que se quede con Hayate; y la tercera: que no se quede con ninguna y conozca a alguien en Estados Unidos. Todo esto hasta que me vino otro Boom con escenas del cap final :v jajaja pero igual me gustaria saber sus opiniones :3 si esto se hubiese dado, cual hubieran elegido? ;)_

_hasta la próxima queridos y queridas :3_


	5. Chapter 5

_Y aquí el final de este proyecto que se me vino un día a la mente y ha sido en verdad toda una aventura escribir...ufff xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado n_n agradezco todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, como también a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leerla :3_

_Sin más... nos leemos más abajo ;)_

**_MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ya lo saben ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Todo y Nada.<strong>

**Final.**

-"¿Quisieras ser mi novia?" –Ahí va…

El décimo chico de este último año.

Ya dos años sin ella…

Dos tortuosos y malditos años…

Todo esto es un castigo, lo sé.

Es un castigo por mi estupidez.

Un castigo por mi lentitud.

Si tan sólo se lo hubiese dicho antes.

Ahora estaría a mi lado.

No se hubiera ido.

Seguiría conmigo.

Siempre…

-"Lo siento, no puede ser así" –Lo rechazo y el baja la cabeza pero no se va.

Sé lo que quiere preguntar.

-"¿Puedo saber por qué?" –Lo sabía…

-"Mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más. Y estoy esperando por ella" –También sabía que iba a sorprenderse al conocer el género de mi persona amada.

Así es.

Es a _ella _a quién espero.

Lo haré.

Pero no sé si pueda soportarlo…

Cada día se me hace más pesado.

Me hace falta ella.

Como no he tenido idea.

Fui una tonta.

No debí dejarla ir.

Me es insoportable.

Fate-chan…

Fate-chan…

-"¡Fate-chan!" –Grito en mi almohada su nombre.

Ya siento las lágrimas bajar de nuevo.

-"Nanoha-chan… no me gusta verte así. Por favor habla con ella… lo necesitas." –Escucho a Hayate-chan hablando al otro lado de mi puerta.

Y como si me viera, niego vehemente.

-"Siento que me romperé al momento de colgar y darme cuenta una vez más que ella no está a mi lado." –Respondo y la escucho suspirar. –"Es mi castigo por haber sido una completa tonta…"

-"De nuevo con eso…" –La escucho entrar pero no la miro.

Ni aunque me esté abrazando.

Es reconfortante, pero…

La que quiero que me tenga entre sus brazos está lejos de mí.

-"Se fuerte… hazlo por ella. Sabes que no le gustaría saber que estás así." –Me dice y yo niego.

-"No le digas nada… no le digas…" –Sé que ella sigue hablando con Fate-chan.

No solo porque su sonrisa, a pesar de no ser tan brillante como antes, se mantiene sincera.

También me ha contado ciertas cosas que Fate-chan le cuenta.

Me duele escucharlas porque mi vacío se hace más grande en ese momento.

-"Nanoha-chan… por favor resiste… mira, ¡mañana nos graduamos! ¿No es genial?" –Intenta de nuevo.

-"Sí…" –Intento corresponder su intención pero no me sale.

No puedo.

Fate-chan…

Ya no puedo esperar por tenerte a mi lado de nuevo.

Solo un poco más…

* * *

><p>-"Lo siento… No puedo." –No me gusta ver su tristeza.<p>

Pero no puedo hacerlos felices de la manera que ellos desean.

A quién deseo hacer feliz es a _ella._

Y ella me está esperando.

-"¡Vaya! El séptimo de la semana, dime ¿qué tienes que los vuelve locos, Fate?" –Se acerca Micaiah con una sonrisa burlona.

-"Cállate, Micaiah. Se nota que ese tipo no la merece…" –Llega Victoria para poner 'en su lugar' a su amiga.

Mi amiga.

_Mis amigas._

-"Como sea…" –Digo simplemente. –"Mi corazón ya tiene dueña de todos modos" –Digo mirando al cielo como si la viera a ella.

Escucho un suspiro y bajo mi mirada.

Fue Victoria…

-"Pues… ella es realmente afortunada. Mira que le has sido 'fiel' sin dudarlo en todos estos dos años" –Me mira con tristeza.

_Ella…_

Ella también ha sido parte de…

-"Los rechazados… ni en nuestro último día de instituto deja de aumentar esa lista" –Dice Micaiah con 'asombro' y me mira con picardía.

Mira a Victoria y su picardía cambia a tristeza

Micaiah la ama.

Pero Victoria no la mira de esa manera.

_Es un reflejo._

Me recuerda a nuestra historia, antes de irme.

Cómo la extraño…

Hay días en los que me arrepiento de mi decisión…

-"Bueno… ¿les apetece ir a celebrar nuestra graduación en mi casa?" –Propone Micaiah.

Y hay días y acciones como estas las que alejan un poco esa culpa.

No me arrepiento de conocer a mis actuales amigas.

Me aceptaron sin reparo apenas llegué.

Han estado conmigo en todo momento.

A falta de _ellas _dos.

He llegado a quererlas bastante.

Y estoy segura de que las extrañaré el día que vuelva a mi verdadero hogar.

-"Me parece bien. ¿Vamos?" –Por eso aprovecho cualquier momento con ellas.

En cierta manera han sido como mis ángeles.

Su ausencia se hace un poco más ligera.

Pero tan solo un poco.

No hay día en que no piense en ella.

Que quiera verla.

Escucharla.

Tocarla.

Pero para eso aún falta.

Tengo la fe de que falta poco.

Cada día esta urgencia se me hace más grande.

Es como si sintiera que algo no va bien con ella.

Ahí agradezco aún tener a Hayate conmigo.

A pesar de que no me quiera decir mucho.

Lo hace y de cierta manera me alivia y preocupa.

Nanoha…

Nanoha…

Mi amor, sé fuerte…

Ya falta poco.

Sigue esperándome, yo lo hago.

* * *

><p>Ya ha sido un año desde que nos graduamos.<p>

Y tres desde que se fue.

No sé cómo es que sigo resistiendo.

Quizás es la idea de que algún día la tendré conmigo de nuevo.

Debe ser eso.

La esperanza de tenerla a mi lado es lo que me ayuda a levantarme en las mañanas.

Trabajar en la cafetería de mis padres es solo una pequeña distracción.

Hablar con Hayate es apenas un bálsamo.

Pero recientemente la noto mucho más feliz.

Me alegro por ella.

Pero no sé por qué.

¿Qué la hace tan feliz?

-"Tu sonrisa se ha hecho mucho más brillante, Hayate-chan. ¿Algo que no me has contado?" –Le pregunto con un intento de complicidad.

Poco me salen.

-"¿Verdad?... No sé… conocí a alguien en mi universidad…" –Me cuenta con cierta duda.

Piensa que me está lastimando al contarme lo feliz que se siente al tener a lado a su persona especial.

Pero…

Increíblemente, no duele tanto.

De hecho, estoy muy feliz por ella.

-"¿Enserio? ¡Eso es genial, Hayate-chan! ¿Cómo pasó todo? ¿Cómo es?" –Pregunto con sincera felicidad.

-"¡Vaya!… a ver… la conocí en la biblioteca, coincidimos en agarrar el mismo libro y apenas la regresé a ver me fleché pero al conocerla mejor no ha hecho más que intensificarse el sentimiento" –Me explica con ternura y yo le tomo de la mano mientras sonrío. –"Es hermosa en todos los sentidos, tan amable, gentil, sencilla, sincera, solidaria… es todo un ángel…" –Suspira enamorada y río por primera vez en tanto tiempo.

-"Te tiene completamente embobada. ¿Cuándo la conoceré oficialmente?" –Le pregunto y en ese momento su teléfono suena.

-"¿Fate-chan?" –La escucho susurrar y levanta su mirada inmediatamente.

Al escuchar su nombre mi corazón se pone como loco.

Algo me asalta el estómago.

Pero la tristeza también me embarga.

Ella me mira preocupada.

Piensa no contestar pero…

-"Vamos, contesta…" –Le pido y ella asiente aún dudosa.

-"¿Y ese milagro, señorita extranjera?" –Atiende con su actitud de siempre pero aún me mira atenta mientras mi corazón pesa al escuchar los susurros de su voz. –"¿Cómo que por qué tenías un presentimiento? ¿Ahora eres adivina o algo?" –Escucho que le contesta y una sonrisa aparece en Hayate… sin darme cuenta, mis labios quieren hacer lo mismo pero muy débilmente. –"Tienes razón… pasa que conocí a alguien…" –Dice sorprendiéndome por la facilidad con la que lo dijo.

Digo, después de todo debe ser difícil decirle a alguien que te gustaba, que ahora te gusta alguien más…

O eso pensé.

La miro conversar y reír abiertamente.

Algo dentro de mí grita que le quite el teléfono para escuchar aunque sea por pocos segundos su voz.

Pero mi aguante me dice que no.

Que tengo que seguir esperando.

Que aún tengo que pagar por la tontería que hice.

Después de todo…

La más grande estupidez que cometí sin duda…

Y sin cansarme de repetirlo…

Fue dejarla ir.

Esta es mi prueba.

Y la superaré… porque la amo.

* * *

><p>Esperar…<p>

Ya lo he hecho…

_¿Qué haces?_

Espero.

_¿Qué esperas?_

A que llegue ese día…

Falta poco, yo lo sé.

_¿Poco?_

Así es.

Ya será mañana.

Ese día que tanto he esperado.

¿Será que ella también me esperó?

_Ella…_

Tengo en mis manos nuestra primera fotografía.

Mi tesoro.

Remarco su rostro…

Sí, ella…

Dijo que me esperaría.

¿Lo habrá hecho?

Así como yo lo hice.

Esperé tanto por ella… siento que casi toda mi vida.

¿Qué fueron cuatro años más?

_¿Poco?_

Para mí… no tanto.

¿Para ella?

No lo sé…

-"Cariño, aquí estás. ¿Ya has acabado de empacar?" –Entra mi prima con una amplia sonrisa.

-"Así es." –Respondo correspondiendo la sonrisa.

Nunca creí poder volver hacerlo.

Pero, increíblemente, pude lograrlo.

Las personas que conocí.

Nuevos paisajes.

Nuevas costumbres.

Nueva casa.

A pesar de todo, fue refrescante.

Pero nunca la olvidé.

Si ahora puedo sonreír.

Sonreiré aun más si es con ella.

-"Perfecto. ¿Ya le avisaste la hora a Hayate-chan? Esa niña debe estar igual de emocionada que tú." –Me dijo en tono bromista.

Hayate…

Nunca perdimos contacto.

Sigue siendo mi mejor amiga.

Mi informante.

Ella ya accedió a contarme todo respecto a Nanoha.

Nanoha…

Desde _ese _día no hablamos.

No sé por qué.

Y lo que me cuenta Hayate me preocupa.

Ya no es la misma.

_El brillo se apagó…_

-"Sí y de hecho" –Me interrumpe el sonido de mi celular. Miro la pantalla y sonrío. –"Hablando de la reina de roma."

-"¡Fate-chan! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Siento que no puedo esperar a que sea mañana!" –Apenas contesto su grito de euforia me recibe.

-"Hayate, cálmate por favor." –Escucho una voz en el fondo y sonrío con ternura.

-"Mou~ me quitas la emoción." –Ya me imagino el puchero que está haciendo.

-"Has caso a tu novia Hayate" –Digo y se escucha la risa de mi amiga por la línea.

-"Ni se conocen y ya confabulan en mi contra" –Me responde.

-"Cierto, asegúrate de presentármela bien mañana" –Pido sinceramente.

No conozco a su novia…

Pero estoy feliz por ella.

Lo poco que me ha contado, ha sido algo muy especial.

Al fin encontró al amor de su vida.

Hace ya un año que fue eso.

No puedo estar más feliz y orgullosa por ella.

-"Eso ni lo dudes, y hablando de mañana… ya está todo listo." –Me dice enigmáticamente.

Ya sé de qué se trata.

Otra de sus locas ideas.

Pero esta vez quiero hacerlo.

-"¿Segura? ¿Qué le has dicho?" –Pregunto con interés.

Después de todo…

Para ella, mi llegada será una sorpresa.

-"No fue difícil, después de todo a la señorita extranjera se le ocurrió venir como regalo de navidad" –Bromea y sonrío divertida. –"Le dije que está invitada a nuestro departamento para tener una cena de navidad. Al principio se negó pensando que haría mal tercio, pero pude convencerla. La cena será a las 7pm y tú llegarás a las 5 pm, es perfecto, tendrás dos horas para arreglarte y ponerte matadora para su reencuentro." –Siento que mis mejillas arden y mariposas asaltan mi estómago por la emoción.

-"Hayate… gracias" –Digo con sinceridad y ella ríe.

-"De nada… merecen estar juntas…" –Me dice con dulzura como hace mucho y me entra la nostalgia.

-"Bueno, nos veremos mañana" –Me despido y ella también.

Linith sigue en la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-"Mañana iremos a nuestro nuevo hogar. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti… pudiste entrar a una de las mejores universidades privadas." –Me dice para después abrazarme.

Se enorgullece y me alegra.

Por eso me he esforzado tanto en estos años.

Trabajé y estudié muy duro para poder ingresar a esa universidad en específico.

Está en nuestra ciudad.

En nuestro verdadero hogar.

Cerca de ella.

-"Y yo de ti por haber ascendido de nuevo y ahora dirigir toda una sucursal" –También la abrazo.

Todo está a nuestro favor.

Dicha sucursal también está en nuestro hogar.

Todo nos indica que es el mejor momento para volver.

-"Bueno, es hora de dormir. Mañana partimos desde muy temprano, así que hay que descansar bien." –Me despide con un beso y se va.

Miro nuestra fotografía y suspiro.

Nanoha, espérame un poco más.

Ya estoy a punto de volver a tus brazos, amor.

* * *

><p>Es navidad.<p>

Otra navidad sin ella.

Quisiera llorar en mi cuarto pero no puedo.

Le prometí a Hayate-chan asistir a la cena que ha preparado.

No me hace mucha emoción ir.

Pero no tengo opción.

Nunca rompería mis promesas.

Sería como romper también la que hice con ella.

¡Eso jamás!

Aunque…

Ahora siento una extraña sensación.

Como si algo me advirtiera que algo va a pasar.

Solo espero que no sea algo malo.

Llego al edificio donde vive Hayate-chan y su novia.

Tomo el ascensor y esa sensación aumenta como el número que indica los pisos que va pasando.

Al fin llego al piso y la puerta indicada y toco el timbre casi con duda.

Esa sensación no me abandona.

Abren la puerta y me recibe una cabellera rubia.

Por un momento mi corazón salta.

Pero me topo con aquel mirar azul rey tan amable y este se calma de tajo, casi dolorosamente.

-"Bienvenida, Nanoha-chan" –Me invita a pasar y yo asiento para después elevar mi mano y mostrar el regalo que traje.

-"Muchas gracias, Carim-chan. Traje pastel de chocolate como regalo." –Doy mi intento de sonrisa y ella me mira por un momento para después asentir con una sonrisa.

-"No tenías que molestarte, pero muchas gracias, Hayate se va a emocionar tanto que no le va a dar ni el aire" –Me dijo riendo y contagiándome ligeramente.

-"Hey, hey, siento como si alguien se estuviera riendo a mi costa" –Sale la castaña por la puerta de la cocina con una hermosa sonrisa.

Está aun más radiante que antes.

-"Como crees, amor…" –Dice Carim y se acerca para darle un ligero beso en los labios.

No sé por qué en ese momento se me vino a la mente su imagen.

Fate-chan…

-"Bueno… vamos a la mesa, todo está servido" –Me dice con voz ligeramente culpable mi castaña amiga.

Quizás la tristeza ha asaltado mi rostro nuevamente.

Me acerco a la mesa y veo que hay cuatro platos dispuestos.

-"Hayate-chan, ¿por qué hay cuatro platos si somos solo tres?" –Le pregunto y ella me mira con cierta complicidad y un brillo que no pude descifrar.

-"Para nuestro segundo invitado, Nanoha-chan." –Me dice casi cantando y en ese momento suena el timbre.

Mi corazón se acelera nuevamente.

¿Qué está pasando?

-"Oh, justo a tiempo" –Dice antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Escucho como se abre y Hayate saluda casi eufóricamente a alguien que no puedo ver.

Desde el comedor no se puede apreciar la puerta.

Pero algo hace que no pueda girarme.

Es como si mi cuerpo se hubiese puesto de piedra.

-"Vamos pasa, que bueno es verte después de tanto" –Escucho la voz de Hayate casi a mis espaldas.

Por poco mi corazón se sale de mi pecho al escuchar esa voz…

-"Nanoha…" –Me llama…

Dice mi nombre.

Después de tanto tiempo.

Su voz diciendo mi nombre.

Hace que me sienta en el cielo.

Me giro lentamente y ahí la veo.

Más hermosa que nunca.

Su rostro y cuerpo un poco más maduros por la edad.

Pero el tiempo solo ha aumentado a niveles extraordinarios su belleza.

-"¿Acaso estoy soñando?..." –Digo apenas mientras extiendo mi mano hacia su imagen.

Si es así me destrozaría sin duda.

En el pasado tuve varios sueños iguales a este.

Uno nuevo no, por favor…

-"No, mi amor. Estoy aquí, para ti." –Veo como toma mi mano y la besa tiernamente mientras lágrimas bajan por su rostro.

-"Fate-chan… Fate-chan… Fate-chan" –Me abalanzo hacia ella, que me recibe con los brazos abiertos y lloro desconsolada en su hombro.

Esta calidez.

Esta sensación es la que tanto anhelé.

Y ahora la tengo conmigo.

Mi verdadero amor.

-"Nanoha, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado." –Me dice mientras me abraza aun más fuerte.

Y me encanta.

Así la siento más cerca.

Mucho más…

-"Dime que ya no te irás, por favor, no lo soportaría…que ya no estés conmigo otra vez… moriría sin duda." –Exclamo desesperada de solo pensar que ella podría irse de nuevo mientras me aferro a su ropa como si fuese salvavidas.

-"No digas eso." –Siento como me toma del rostro para alzar mi mirada. Posa su mirar rubí en mi, aquel con el cual soñé tanto…ese que amo tanto… -"No me volveré a ir, lo prometo. Ya no me iré porque mi vida está aquí, a tu lado. Hasta que la eternidad termine…" –Me acerca lentamente.

Nuestros alientos se mezclan.

Mi emoción aumenta.

Por fin, lo que tanto he esperado y anhelado.

La sensación de sus labios tocando los míos.

Bailando con ellos.

Explorándolos.

Haciéndolos suyos.

Siento que puedo morir feliz.

-"Te amo tanto…" –Dijimos al unísono al momento de separarnos.

Y mi felicidad no podía ser mayor.

* * *

><p>-"Muy bien, eso es todo" –Digo mientras coloco el último objeto en su lugar.<p>

Y justo en ese momento unos brazos me rodean la cintura.

Sonrío ampliamente para girarme despacio y perderme en su mirada.

-"Oficialmente, ya es _nuestra _casa" –Recalca tiernamente.

-"Así es. Oficialmente nuestro hermoso hogar, Nanoha." –Ella me sonríe y me jala de la mano hasta el sofá de la sala.

-"Todo nuestro esfuerzo a dado frutos, pero…" –Dice y alzo una ceja.

-"¿Pero?" –La animo a continuar.

-"Pero siento que algo nos falta…" –Me dice y en su voz escucho cierto anhelo.

Ya sé de qué está hablando.

-"Nanoha… tú…. ¿de verdad?" –Intento preguntar y ella ríe.

-"¡Vamos, Fate-chan!... Mira que ya mismo se nos hace tarde…" –Me dice sacando la lengua. –"Hasta Chrono-kun ya resolvió esto" –Lo nombra y frunzo el ceño.

A pesar de tanto tiempo aún no me gusta que lo nombre.

Sigue siendo nuestro amigo, por supuesto.

Nanoha terminó en buenos términos con él.

Pero aun así me molesta.

-"Si planeabas con eso convencerme, me temo decirte que no te está funcionando, al contrario." –Digo y me cruzo de brazos para darme media vuelta sin darle la cara.

-"Mou~ no te pongas así. Fate-chan~" –Me zarandea suavemente y yo sigo sin darle la cara.

-"Nanoha… bien sabes que no me gusta que lo nombres…" –Le digo en un murmuro dolido y ella para.

-"Fate-chan…"

-"Me trae malos recuerdos…" –Sigo y ella me abraza por la espalda para después besar mi mejilla.

-"Lo siento, cariño. Mírame, por favor." –Me pide mientras toma mi rostro y lo gira lentamente. –"Sabes que eres mi todo, nunca lo dudes y tampoco intentes dudarlo, mi época de estupidez pasó y no estoy dispuesta a perder de nuevo a la persona que más amo en este mundo." –Me dice dulcemente mientras acaricia mi rostro.

Siento como mi ceño se relaja y la miro con ternura.

Siempre sabe que decir.

Sabe como calmarme.

Sabe exactamente qué hacer para que caiga enamorada de ella nuevamente.

Sabe todo de mí.

-"Lo sé, es sólo que… cada que lo mencionas recuerdo aquellos días en los que me sentía morir al verte en sus brazos…" –Digo con tristeza.

Me duele solo recordarlo de nuevo.

-"Olvídate de eso, que yo soy tuya y estoy para ti…" –Veo como se sienta en mi regazo para acercar su rostro al mío. –"Para siempre y por siempre. Así como tú eres de mí…" –Toma mi rostro suavemente.

-"Para siempre y por siempre, soy de ti y para ti… hasta que la eternidad termine." –Correspondo al que se ha vuelto nuestro juramento de amor.

Aquel que creamos el día de nuestro reencuentro.

Aquel que creamos juntas y que muestra…

Que ella es mi _todo_.

Como yo lo soy de ella.

Y no hay _nada_ en este mundo que pueda decir lo contrario, porque superamos cualquier desafío para seguir juntas.

Después de tantos años.

Después de tanto amarla, cada día más y más.

Después de tanto esperar…

-"Tengamos perritos y esa es mi última oferta"

-"Mou~"

* * *

><p><em>Finito! :'3 Oh sí como habrán notado, en la frasecita de "hasta que la eternidad termine" la tomé de Kyoshiro To Towa no Sora, de una OVA más específico :'3<em>

_También como última vez para este fic._

**_AiemVela: Jajajaja, así pasa, se dan cuenta cuando algo pasa :v xDD acomodé mis ideas lo mejor posible, espero que te haya gustado :D gracias por seguirlo :)_**

**_Guest: Nanofate cumplido ;)_**

**_Sakuradakota: Ya no mas! jajaja gracias :3 la verdad ni yo se como pude escribirlo pero también me enorgullezco de este fic, claro todo con modestia :v que tal el final? ;) gracias que también tengas una excelente semana! :D_**

**_Fatelove: Ya se fue el sentimentalismo... chiii, pero bueno, jajaja ojala que te haya gustado, como dije, serían 5 ;)_**

**_Fate-Escarlata: Jajaja para que veas que si cumplo mi palabra ;D jajaja *le pasa pañuelos* creo que serán los últimos que utilizarás *le entra la nostalgia* otro que se me va :'C... por lo menos cumplí mi objetivo con este fic :'c *recibe el abrazo virtual* gracias, nos leemos en el otro fic ;)_**

**_Guadalupedigimon: Lo prometido, el final aqui jejeje espero que no hayas necesitado pañuelos ;) gracias x el review._**

**_Mittchan21: Con todo y viaje? o.o jejeje ok ya, suerte ahí! que te pareció el final? :P ya espero saberlo! gracias por haber comentado desde el principio :3_**

**_Shirei-Kan: YEY! El viaje lo utilicé como catalizador de sentimientos para Nanoha, sino, ¿cuándo se daría cuenta? uhhh de largo xD espero que te haya gustado, saludos ;D_**

**_Danny: Ya no estoy gangosa! YEEY! ajaja buen logro! y para que otro fic? HayaCarim, tarde, pero fijo! ;D jajaja y sí, tenpias razón, por lo menos que eso sea de consuelo :P gracias por comentar :D saludos y cuídate._**

_Bueno eso fue todo n_n hasta la próxima :3_

_Oh cierto... se me acaba de ocurrir... por si tienen alguna idea de fic que quieren que escriba, sugerencias están bien abiertas :3 por supuesto serán fics cortos, así como este pero si lo quieren de diferente temática, así que ya saben, pueden decírmelo :3_

_Ahora si, bye bye!_


End file.
